Butterflies
by Sw33testAgOny
Summary: ‘I hate riding the bus in the morning’ Naruto thought as he sighed and began reading his book once more as the bus continued it regular rout. In another part of the bus was a raven haired teen that had his camera pointed at a certain blonde. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: SasuNaru and others later on**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto in any way**

'I hate riding the bus in the morning' Naruto thought as he sighed and began reading his book once more as the bus continued it regular rout. In another part of the bus was a raven haired teen that had his camera pointed at a certain blonde.

"Sasuke, what have you been looking at all this time? Is it a girl? Lemme see!" Sai shouted at his cousin.

"You're too loud idiot" Neji said from the other side, by Sasuke.

Naruto could feel the gaze on him and turned and glared at Sasuke and went back to reading his book.

"That surprised me. He suddenly just turned around." Sasuke said as he lowered the camera.

"Sasuke! Don't be a selfish bastard let me see!" Sai said as he took the camera and looked through the lens. "You're looking at a guy! You needa find a girlfriend dude" Sai already knew that his cousin never liked girls. But he liked to tease him about it. Sai looked in the camera once more. "Is that the one? The guy with the glasses?" Sai had to admit, the blonde looked cute with the glasses, but he would look way better without. Sai had to just tease everyone. "Bor-ing! I got all exited for a near sighted nerd. Hey four-eyed!" Sai shouted but didn't receive a response. (A/N: Name calling can be so cruel)

Naruto ignore the three and didn't even spare them a look. But he could hear whispers and giggles all around…

"Hahahah! That guy called him four-eyed!" A girl whispered and then giggled with her friend.

"Isn't he from class A?"

"How totally embarrassing! Ahahahahah!"

'Well excuse me for wearing glasses bitches!' Naruto exclaimed in his head as he side glared where the giggles came from. 'This is why I hate riding the bus in the morning…' Naruto sighed as he tried his best to ignore the people around him. The bus was always crammed in the morning. 'I hate it even more because those bastards started to take this bus too. And the smell of the people's cologne is nauseating!' Naruto thought as he turned to stare at the three guys. As Naruto stared he caught Sasuke's attention and Sasuke smirked and waved at the blonde.

Naruto panicked because he didn't notice he was staring at the raven haired teen and quickly turned, pretending it never happened.

"Do you like the book? I have the same one. It's a really great book" Sasuke said from behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and a blush appeared on his whiskered face by the sudden closeness from the other teen.

'Why the hell am I blushing?! And most importantly over a guy!' suddenly Naruto got thrown to the side by the sudden turn the bus took and shut his eyes preparing for contact with the floor. Naruto was surprised to find himself unharmed and held securely by two pair of strong arms around his waist.

"You better watch out, you could get seriously hurt." Sasuke said close to Naruto's face. "Wow… your pretty light." Naruto's face turned bright red and Sasuke was worried.

'**Next stop is Konoha high school' **the intercom said as the bus came to a stop and the doors opened. Naruto bolted to the doors and accidentally dropped the book he was reading without noticing.

"Ah! Wait! Your book!" Sasuke said as he bent down and picked up the book. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist but wasn't fast enough to block the fist that collided into his right cheek. Sasuke staggered backwards and caressed his bruised cheek and looked around but Naruto was already out the door.

"Naruto! I heard you got called four-eyed by the guys from Oakvale high school. The girls from C class told me, what an insult! How embarrassing! You are so uncool." Sakura said with a smirk and the class erupted into laughter.

"… yeah, but that doesn't bug me at all!" Naruto laughed and slid his reading glasses atop his golden locks and faked a smile.

"You should really get rid of those UGLY glasses! You look like a huge dork! (A/N: I decided to make Sakura the mean one, but personally I don't hate her I just want her in the story) Then again that's just the way you are!" Sakura cackled as she pointed a painted nail in front of Naruto's nose.

"Sakura! That's really m-mean! Naruto looks fine." One of the classmates said.

"Huh? But it's totally true! Isn't it?" Sakura grimaced as she sat on Naruto's desk and crossed her legs.

Naruto clenched his fists trying not to lash out at the pink haired girl.

"Oh yeah! By the way Naruto, I have a math test today so you have to tell me all the answers kay? Thanks." Sakura said without waiting for an answer as she fluffed her pink hair.

"What!? Again?" Naruto sighed out.

"Don't worry! We are friends right Naruto?" Sakura said as she stared at Naruto.

'I'm only your friend when you want to use me bitch!' Naruto thought as he stared at his desk top.

"Hey Sakura, those guys that made fun of Naruto were pretty hot looking." One of Sakura's friends said.

"No way! Is that so? Then we should get to know them better." Sakura smiled at the thought. "Okay, then its decided. I want to go out with the guys from Oakvale high school!"

'Oakvale… wait that guy-' Naruto went into flash back mode and remembered the activities on the morning bus ride.

"Naruto must come too!" Sakura announced and Naruto quickly shook his head no.

"No thanks. I think I'll pass" Naruto said as he looked out the window. "I'm not interested in that kind of thing. Plus I don't have a date."

"That's why you're going! I'll get you a date so no worries. And don't forget to give me your math notes later!" She said as she ran off to her desk as the bell rang.

'I'm such a coward.' Naruto sighed as he walked through the hallways and into the gym. "Sakura… I can hardly put up with you anymore!" Naruto sighed out and turn to see a blonde.

Naruto didn't notice he sat next to Ino. Naruto didn't know much about the blonde. Everyone says she acts like she's better than everyone, cold, and unfriendly. Naruto furrowed his brows and then it hit him. 'Crap! Did she hear me!? It's okay… stay calm…' Naruto fidgeted and took deep breaths.

"You just have to say 'no' and that's the end of it. Stop sulking." Ino said without turning her head to Naruto.

'She did over hear me!' Naruto didn't know how to react, so he sat there as Ino walked away.

"Okay! Let's get class started! First of all you little punks better not be loitering around the streets late at night. I have to warn you that teachers will be on duty and if they spot Konoha uniforms you'll get it. Do you understand?" Asuma said as he put out his cigarette. The students really liked their teacher; he was just laid back but gets strict if he wants to.

"I'm so pissed! It's just not fair…" Sakura pouted as her Naruto and a couple of her groupies made their way to the gates. "Hey! Dammit Naruto! Why did you stop!?" Sakura yelled in an annoying high pitched voice. Naruto stood there staring straight ahead. There in front of the school gates was the raven haired teen from the morning bus ride.

'Shit! The guys gonna kill me.' Naruto thought as he nervously took one step back.

"Hey! It's four eyes!" the short haired raven shouted as he pointed his finger towards the group.

Whispers could be heard as girls giggled and looked over at the group of guys.

"Ah! Are those the guys from Oakvale? What are they doing here?" Sakura said as she shoved Naruto to the side to get a better look at the good looking group.

'Is this payback for punching him?' Naruto thought as he finally gathered up all his courage and started to walk off 'I'll just ignore them and pretend to not notice.' Naruto thought as he walked steadily past the group.

"Where do you think your going? Is this the way you usually treat people you hit? I even came all this way to return your book too." Sasuke spoke as he propped the book atop Naruto's blond spiky hair.

"Ah… thanks." Naruto said softly as he started to reach for his book. Sasuke smirked at the shorter male and lifted the book above Naruto's head, out of reach.

"What? I can't hear you. The polite way is 'thank you very much. Can you say that?" Sasuke teased as he dangled the book above Naruto's head.

Naruto had an annoyed look on his face but then turned into a grin.

"Thaaaaank you soooooo very much for coming alllllll this way _just _to return me this!" Naruto said as he pointed above his head at the book hanging above. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched at the attitude that the blonde had spoken in to him.

"It wasn't that special. It was getting in the way is all so here."

All of a sudden Sakura elbows Naruto to the side and smiled sweetly at Sasuke.

"Pardon my friend, he's not reeeealy social! Will you please forgive him?" Sakura said as she put a finger to her glossed lips making her seem cute and batted her eyelashes.

"Are you that guy's friend? You're cute! Why hang out with a guy like him?" Sai questioned as he looked over the pink haired girl.

"Really? Don't flatter me!" Sakura squealed out. Sakura said as she blushed and hid her face behind her hands. 'Of course I'm cute! Who doesn't?'

Naruto picked himself up off the ground and rolled his eyes at Sakura as she continued to flirt.

"Hey Sasuke, since we're here why don't we arrange a little party?" Sai said as he slung his right arm over his cousin's shoulder. Sasuke raised a slender eye brow.

"You really like to party huh?" Sasuke chuckled at his younger cousin.

"C'mon! Four eyes can arrange everything and bring his cute friends!"

"I don't know Sai… look, he's pretty shy." Sasuke smirked at the glaring blond.

"Don't worry!! Leave that stuff all to me! I can introduce you to some cute girls!" Sakura shouted as she gave them thumbs up.

"Okay then…there might be an interesting someone there…" Sasuke said with a smirk while eyeing the blonde.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she giggled. Naruto was completely silent as the group walked off and went home.

'You gotta be friggin' kidding me!' Naruto thought as he headed off.

Next day

'Jeez! I don't wanna go to this group get together! But that Sasuke… is he only teasing me because of my shyness or because I hit him? Is he the type to hold grudges... what a jerk!' Naruto glowered at his desk but suddenly a piece of folded paper landed on it. Naruto glance back and saw Sakura wave. He unfolded the not and read it.

_You have to come to today's group get together!_

_We will go straight from school._

_Sakura _

Naruto slammed his head on his desk causing the whole class to look his way. 'But I don't want to go!!'

"Hurry Naruto! They'll be here any minute!" Sakura screamed as the group made there way through the crowed. "God you're so slow! And what's with that hideous jacket!? You know I hate when you where orange!" Sakura said as she shook her head at Naruto. Naruto just looked at her wearily and closed his eyes. Naruto tried to tune Sakura out, fear to get a massive headache.

"What's with all the noise?" Sasuke said as the group approached them.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Sakura shouted with joy as she turned away from Naruto. Sasuke looked over Sakura and spotted an annoyed blonde pinching the bridge of his nose. Sakura saw this and frowned inwardly by the attention Sasuke was giving Naruto.

"Naru- kun!" Naruto froze. 'This is just not my day…' A brown haired girl practically knocked Naruto over as she clung to his arm. "I missed you Naru! You never called me!"

"Mizuki…" Naruto sighed out. Naruto looked over to a smirking Sakura. 'Damn you to hell! You know this bitch is nuts.' "It's nice to see you agai-"

"It's so good to see you too Naru! I couldn't believe that I would be on another date with you!" Mizuki squealed out and started dragging Naruto away.

"Well! Let's get this group party started!" Sakura shouted and the group followed Naruto and Mizuki.

**Please review if I should keep this story going or not and what couples you would like to see get hooked up! Suggestions too would be nice! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: SasuNaru and others later on**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto in any way**

* * *

"Let's drink!" Sai shouted as he chugged down a bottle if liquor. The group rented out a room to do karaoke and have some drinks. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and Mizuki still had a death grip around Naruto's arm while she spoke.

'Please let this end already' Naruto thought as he looked up at the clock on the wall. Naruto then spotted Sasuke at the edge of his eyes. Sasuke was staring at him. Naruto felt really uncomfortable as the raven continued to eye him. 'What the hell… when did he start staring at me?' Naruto then was pulled out of his seat to the dance floor by Mizuki. Mizuki started to grind on Naruto and moving to the beat of the song. Naruto rolled his eyes and started swaying with the music. Naruto was starting to feel the liquor taking effect. He started getting lightheaded and unbalanced. Naruto found it hard to stand and swayed backwards into a firm body. All Naruto could hear was… bits of sentences.

"But how about the party! You can't leave… just leave him in the corner or something!" an annoyed person spoke.

'God… that had to be Sakura' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. Naruto was then lifted off the ground bridal style by Sasuke and a breeze of cold air hit his hot face. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in discomfort. Sasuke smiled down at the frowning blonde as he headed to his apartment.

* * *

Naruto frowned in discomfort as he felt a warm wetness travel from his cheek to his forehead. He then cracked open one eye followed by the other. 'What the… where the hell am I?' Naruto then started to realize that he was gasping and glanced up to see Sasuke staring back at him.

"So you finally decided to wake up? You seemed like you were having a nightmare." Sasuke spoke as his fingers smoothened out the line on Naruto's head due to the furrow of his brows. Naruto's eyes widened in realization and in reflex punched Sasuke in the face _again_.

"Dammit! Do you do this to everyone who touches you!?" Sasuke said as he cupped his nose and tilted his head backwards to stop the bleeding.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Let me help!" Naruto said as he bolted out of the bed. "Lean your head forward… and pinch the bridge of your nose." Naruto said as he instructed Sasuke what to do. Naruto sat across from Sasuke fidgeting in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry about that… it was just reflex."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm sorr-"

"Will you stop apologizing? I get it your sorry."

"… What am I doing here anyway?"

"You got drunk and passed out. You only had two drinks! Only a dork like you gets drunk over that. Anyway, no one knew where you lived, so I took you back to my place."

"Oh…" Naruto looked around and noticed it was a pretty big place for just one person. "So… do you live here by yourself?"

"Yeah. I know it's big but I like it." Sasuke said without looking up and still pinching his nose.

Naruto stared at Sasuke until something furry pushed up against his leg causing a shiver up his spine. He looked down to spot a purring cat. Its fur was as black as night itself and beautiful chocolate eyes with a red collar. 'So adorable. Who would have thought he'd be a cat lover.' Then Naruto started to picture Sasuke with a huge dog-canine teeth and snarling/attacking everything that moved. Naruto didn't know that he had a smile on his face as he stared down at the little cat till Sasuke spoke again.

"Oh… That ball of fur is Maya." Maya heard her name and strolled over to Sasuke and jumped on the couch and then atop Sasuke's lowered head. Naruto's smile widened at the way the cat started to spin in circled until settling down and rolling into a ball in his hair. "Maya, off. My head is not a bed." Sasuke said as he carefully lifted her off his head. Then something happened that surprised Naruto, the cat hissed at Sasuke and scratched him on the forehead. Maya lands on the floor and then bolted Sasuke then started to chase her around the apartment. "Maya! Get your furry ass back here!" Sasuke screamed as he tried to grab the feline. Sasuke then slipped as Maya took a sharp turn.

Maya tilted her head as she looked back at the Uchiha on the ground. She then stuck her tail up into the air and walked over to the speechless blonde. Maya jumps onto Naruto's lap and curls herself and fell asleep.

"Dammit!" Naruto turned and saw Sasuke getting up off the floor.

"Um… what was that??"

"God… she just gets cranky when someone wakes her up. That little…" Sasuke said as he rubbed his forehead. Sasuke looked over to Naruto who had a small smile on his lips as he looked down at Maya. Sasuke walked over unnoticed and towered over the blonde. Naruto looked up in shock to surprise to react as Sasuke leaned down slowly. Their lips were inches away until Meow! Maya jumps and clings onto Sasuke's face. Naruto was shocked at first until he started bursting out in laughter. Sasuke finally got Maya off his face and notice Naruto was laughing hysterically. Naruto didn't notice when Sasuke towered over him and lifted his chin.

"Sasuke? Wa-wait!" Naruto didn't finish when Sasuke closed the distance between them. Naruto tried to push Sasuke off but all his attempts failed until he finally gave upand let Sasuke kiss him. Naruto opened his eyes as he and Sasuke separated and looked into Sasuke's onyx ones. Sasuke gently kissed the top of Naruto's head gently. "Your late." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's clueless and dazed expression.

"… Fuck!" Naruto ran around the apartment looking for his backpack that held his clothes. Sasuke slowly got up off the couch and walked into his room while Naruto ran around cursing.

"Here." Sasuke said as he came out three minutes later dressed in his uniform. In his hands was Naruto's backpack that held his clothes and in his other a helmet. "Get ready and meet me outside."

"I can't believe it…" Naruto whispered as he did his tie. Naruto took one more look in the mirror, before grabbing his jacket from the sink and heading down the apartment stairs.

"What is that?" Naruto pointed behind Sasuke.

"It's a motorcycle obviously." Sasuke spoke as he looked at the flustered blonde.

"I know that!" Naruto glared at the not to amused raven.

"Then why ask a stupid question?" Sasuke said as he got on. "C'mon, get on." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto his helmet. Naruto got onto the back of the motorcycle and held onto Sasuke's jacket. "… _sigh_… you have to hold onto me tighter idiot!"

"No way!" Naruto yelled as he stared at Sasuke with a 'Hell no' expression.

"It's dangerous you might die!"

"Ill be fine!"

"You are not fine!"

"Yes I am!"

"You don't have to be shy. But you look so red, how cute. You looked cute without your glasses too." Sasuke smiled back to the blonde.

"I'm not shy! And stop saying I'm cute dammit!" Naruto shouted but couldn't hide his blush. Sasuke shook his head and let out a long breath.

"Hold onto me or I'll kiss you… passionately." Sasuke said with a dead serious tone. Naruto's eyes widened and then turned into a glare as he hugged Sasuke from behind and dug his nails into Sasuke's stomach. "Ouch! You're crushing my organs!"

'This sucks!!' Naruto thought as he held on tightly to Sasuke.

* * *

'Let's see… I got drunk, passed out, stayed at a guys house… he even saw me half naked.' Naruto then touched his lips and blushed. 'And he kissed me…' Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped walking. "I can't be that easy right!?" whispers and giggles filled the hallway as Naruto realized what he did and started walking again. 'Dammit! And I spent the night at his place! I barely know him... wait a minute…I forgot to call home!' Naruto slammed his head against the hallway wall and walked to the closest phone in the hallway.

"**You should have called if you weren't coming home! You're lucky I covered for you and told them you were going to sleep at a friend's house."**

"Thanks sis." Naruto sighed out in relief.

"**Anyway… did you stay at your boyfriends' house last night? What did you two do? I bet you did some pretty naughty things right?" **she giggled out.

"Of course not! And why do you think it would be a guy!?" Naruto yelled out in frustration.

"**That doesn't matter right now. Mom almost went ballistic because you didn't call. She even said 'what if something happened to him, what am I going to tell her father?' but then again… she always says that."**

'She was that worried about me…forget it. No use worrying about it now.' Naruto thought as he said thanks and bye to his big sis and headed off to class.

Naruto sat in his desk and took out his text book. 'he did take care of me when I was nauseous…

"_Oh yeah, I was thinking… you should wear way sexier boxers. Its more appealing don't you think?"_

'No that guy is a jerk.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes.

BAM! fist hitting desk

Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked up only to see Sakura.

"Yesterdays party sucked! It was no fun whatsoever!" Sakura shouted in annoyance as she fixed her pink hair.

'Ugh… the cause of all my problems.' Naruto thought as he stared up to her emotionlessly.

"Sasuke just left so suddenly! It was soooo boring! I didn't even get to exchange phone numbers! The only guy I got was that annoying guy Sai! But… I managed to get some info about Sasuke from Sai! Sasuke uses this type of cologne only! It smells so nice…" Sakura said as she held out a cologne bottle.

'She actually went out and bought it?' Naruto starred at her unsurely and scooted away a little.

"Come to think of it… you left all of a sudden to…" Sakura spoke as she put her index finger to her chin in thought. "Don't tell me you and Sasuke… ran off together…?"

Naruto's eyes widened and went to a flash back to the kiss they shared this morning and blushed deeply.

"W-w-what are you talking abou-"

"And…" Sakura said as she leaned toward Naruto. "Why can I smell his cologne on you? I could smell it earlier too!" Sakura yelled as she stared at Naruto suspiciously.

'Ah… when I was holding on to him…' "You got it all wrong. It was… the bus! I must've picked it up by standing to close to someone."

"Of course! I guess that is so. Afterall…" Sakura looked down to Naruto with confidence. "You don't suit any type of perfumes. And a guy like Sasuke would never be interested in a guy like you!" Sakura giggled out. "You are too plain! You two don't look good together at all!" Sakura smiled.

'I see… it probably meant nothing to him. Maybe it was just an accident…'

* * *

"Ah I knew it, nothings better then reading…" Naruto was sitting in the schools garden reading in silence. 'But now I'm tainted…' "It's all because his kiss!!" Naruto yelled out to the sky.

"Hahah… snicker…"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around only to see Ino. Naruto quickly opened his book and tried to ignore her. Suddenly, something slipped out of the book and to the brick floor. 'What's this?' Naruto thought as he picked it up. On the black piece of plastic it read.

'_This is for you! - Sasuke'_ and a phone number. 'A photo?' Naruto thought as he flipped it over to the other side. On it was himself sleeping with his glasses. 'Is that me?' Naruto stared in amazement. 'Ah! Did Sasuke take this? When did he…? I don't remember anything! That guys such a pervert!

"Ah… what a pretty photo! Let me see." Ino said from behind, taking the photo out of Naruto's hand. She looked at it with a smile. "That guy from this mornig, is he your boyfriend?"

"Of course not!"

"Heh… you're blushing how cute!" Ino said.

'C...U…T…E!? is she talking about me!? Wait… Sasuke said the same thing! He said I looked cute without my glasses… so does he mean I don't look cute with them?' Naruto looked at the ground and then clenched his fists. 'I don't care! He's just trying to tease me. He finds it amusing to watch my reactions! And this photo is just another part of his game!

* * *

"Here you go!" the store clerk said as she handed the bag to Naruto. Naruto was about to head out until he bumped into someone.

"Hey."

"W-w-what are you doing here!?"

"Surprised huh? I work around here so its normal to meet on the bus, since were going the same direction, but meeting here is a coincidence huh?" Sasuke chuckled.

'Dammit! Why do I have to run into him?'

Sasuke smiled and reached over to Naruto's lips and rubbed it with his thumb.

"You had something there." Sasuke smiled at the shocked and blushing blonde. Sasuke held his hand there and stared at Naruto's lips. "Hmmm… but, I don't usually… come here often… it must be fate." Sasuke smiled.

"Ah! Do you need help with anything sir?" a peppy store employee said.

"Ah, that's okay." Sasuke spoke. The employee looked over Sasuke's shoulder spottoing the blushing blonde.

"Is he your boyfriend?" the girl smiled.

"Heh… you could say that." Sasuke chuckled at the girls kindness and honesty. Sasuke looked back at Naruto who now had his back turned.

'_You two don't look good together at all' _

'Sakura's right. He's just teasing me because he felt like it. I know that but why do I feel like this? My hearts beating so fast… I feel like such an idiot…'

* * *

**Please review!!**** Some suggestions would also be nice! I also still don't know if Naruto should keep ****his glasses or not**** so I need your opinions! Again review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings**: sasunaru and others later on, some OOC

**A/N**: okay I forgot to put it in the declaimer the last time so I'll be sure to put it in this one so here goes.

**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto characters

Storyline from 'Kare First Love' (very cute manga)

* * *

Naruto waited impatiently outside the women's restroom for Sakura. Naruto leaned on the marble wall and stared at the passing crowds. 'What the hells taking her so long?' Naruto thought as he glanced at his watch. Naruto frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Chill out Naruto! Be happy." Sakura shouted as she walked up to Naruto. "After all you will meet your future lover Mizuki again."

'That crazy bitch!? I hope I never have to see her again. Thank god she's moving to another state!' Naruto breathed out a deep breath and shoved off the wall.

"Lets go to the mall!" Sakura shouted in joy.

Naruto tried to follow Sakura from behind but the place was too crowded.

"Will you speed it up Naruto? We are going to miss the elevator you idiot!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder. Naruto stood in his place and stared after Sakura.

'I don't want to go though.' Naruto furrowed his brows and looked down.

"Naruto!!" Sakura shouted in anger.

'Ah, geez! Why the hell can't I say NO!?' Naruto asked himself and started running towards the elevator. The elevator doors were closing and Sakura stood inside snickering.

"I'll meet you up there Naruto!" Sakura giggled as the elevator doors closed. Naruto lost his balance and fell backwards as the doors closed. Naruto opened his closed eyes when he didn't feel the impact of the ground. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke smiling down.

"You have to be more careful." Sasuke said as he set the blonde straight. "Ah, the elevator left." Sasuke said as he watched the elevator go up.

"Ummm… yeah it did!" Naruto said stupidly. Sasuke looked down at the smaller male and smirked.

"Hey what are you guys talking about!?" Sakura yelled as she jogged up to Naruto and Sasuke. "I saw you Sasuke! Sorry I couldn't stop the elevator." She smiled up sweetly. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much, right Naruto?"

"So four eyes here too?" Sai smirked, coming from behind Sakura.

"Since you guys are here let's go to the arcade. First we'll pair up! Me and Sasuke…" Sakura said as she stood next to Sasuke smiling. "And Sai and Naruto! You guys go play and me and Sasuke will hang out!"

Sai chuckled and draped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and smiled down at him.

"We'll have a great time right four- eyes?" Sai said close to Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed and looked at the ground nervously. Sai was pushed roughly away from the blushing blonde by an angry Uchiha.

"Naruto doesn't look so good so I'll take him outside for some fresh air." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Sasuke!?" Sakura shouted but was left alone with a smiling Sai in the crowded mall.

* * *

'Even if this guy saved me I still can't trust him…' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke go to the vending machines. Naruto walked over next to him and looked into the machine.

"Want some?" Sasuke asked as he held the drink out to Naruto. "Although it's only an indirect kiss…" Sasuke smirked.

"K-k-kiss?!" Naruto's face turned a dark red as he tried to speak.

"Hahahah… you're too easy to tease, so cute too." Sasuke chuckled.

'He said it again… cute' Naruto didn't notice when the tears slid down his face.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly. "Did I say something wrong? If I did tell me."

"Idiot… its you. You keep saying weird things to me and it gets me frustrated!" Naruto yelled as he stared down to the floor. "I don't know why I just let you make fun of me all the time! I feel like such a fool! I hate being like this!" Naruto said as he took his glasses off and rubbed his tear filled eyes. "E-ever since you kissed me I can't get you out of my mind! I-I just keep remembering and I can't forget it!" Naruto shouted as he clutched his head. 'Stop crying… stop it… I can't…" Naruto tried to stop the tears from falling but all his efforts failed.

"Is this a love confession?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the distraught blonde.

"Of course not!" Naruto shouted back. "It's just… never mind, just forget everything! Everything I ever said. The kiss… never happened! Forget everything about me!" Naruto yelled and started to walk away. Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and held him there.

"Why the hell are you saying this? It really bothers me…" Sasuke said as he trailed his hand down Naruto's arm and then intertwining their hands together. "I'm sorry. I might be teasing you and playing around but, I really meant all the things I said and did."

'Why…' Naruto thought as he stared straight ahead of him. Suddenly Naruto's grasp on his glasses lessoned and his glasses fell to the cement floor. Naruto bent down to pick it up but came into contact with another hand. Blue eyes gazed up to see Sasuke bent down near him. Naruto shut his eyes and leaned away.

"Hey you! Aren't you one of our students!?"

"Ah! My teacher!" Naruto shouted as he got up followed by Sasuke.

"Your teacher?" Sasuke asked.

"He's the one on patrol. I'm going to get in serious trouble if he finds out! He'll definitely call my parents! Where… where are my glasses? I can't see without them!" Naruto was suddenly pulled away to the side of the soda machine and held closely by Sasuke as the teacher came.

Sasuke looked down at the worried blonde and lifted his bowed head, and hugged him.

'I don't get it; I can hear Sasuke's heart beating. This feeling can't be love can it?' Naruto thought as he shut his eyes and clutched Sasuke's shirt.

"The teaches gone now." Sasuke spoke as he let his hands fall to his side. Naruto still clutched his shirt and didn't say a word as Sasuke hugged him again and this time Naruto hugged back. Sasuke sighed sadly and looked at Naruto. "I have to get to work." Sasuke said as he looked at his watch. Naruto's eyes fell and forced a smile.

"Oh… I gotta get home anyway, so…"

"Wait, I'll walk you part of the way then."

"Nah, it okay, it's still light out. So see you later!" Naruto said as he walked to the mall door.

"Yeah? See you later then." Sasuke smirked as he headed the other direction.

'Why the hell did I say all that embarrassing crap." Naruto said to himself. Naruto then heard a jingle as he took a step forward. 'What the?' Naruto picked up a black wallet and attached to it were keys. 'This cant be… Sasuke's?'

* * *

"How did it come to this?" Naruto said as he stared up at a big building. 'I called him… so is this the right place?' Naruto thought as he walked into the building.

"I'm so sorry!" Sasuke shouted as he ran over to Naruto. "I really freaked out till you called. The keys are for the rooms and everything! Thanks!" Sasuke smiled. Naruto blushed and turned away.

"Well I better be going."

"Wait! I'll take you home kay? I'm almost done with work so wait a bit okay? I'll be out soon and I'll take you out for dinner so hold on to my keys." Sasuke said as he tossed the keys to Naruto.

"W-w-wait!" Naruto shouted but Sasuke disappeared into the studio. Naruto followed and peeked into the studio. 'Looks like a photo studio… so if he works in a place like this, maybe he wants to be a photographer?' Naruto thought as he looked around for Sasuke. 'He looks like a totally different person when he's working.' Naruto thought as he shut the studio door and leaned on the wall.

* * *

"So what should we order?" Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the menu.

"Um, whatever" Naruto said as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap.

"Sitting across me, your heart must be beating fast." Sasuke smiled lightly.

"N-n-no!" Naruto stuttered out.

"Hmmm… I'm a bit nervous myself since I always eat dinner alone. It's been a long time since I last had dinner with someone." Sasuke said.

"When did **that** happen? And you **nervous**? Please!" Naruto said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"So what if I am? You're making me sound like a monster."

"You are a monster! You should develop some conscience or some crap! You dirty old man!"

"What! I **may** be perverted but I'm no **old** man! Maybe you can't see that very clearly… should I show it to you so you don't get your facts wrong!?"

"Ah! See! That's what I'm talking about! Stop talking dirty!"

"I'm not!" Sasuke huffed out.

"AHHH! I have had enough of this! I bet you take **dirty** photos and collect them as some sick hobby!! You even took **my** picture! God knows what weird ways you'll use it…" Naruto said as he clutched his blonde locks.

"Hey… good idea… if I can, and I **will, **I want to take more photos of you. I'll make you look beautiful. So will you be my model?"

'M-m-model!?' Naruto then thought of himself in a nude pose.

Sasuke reached his

* * *

fork over and snatched a piece of meat from Naruto's plate.

"Hey that's mine bastard!"

"Tell me. You were thinking of nude pictures weren't you? Your pretty perverted yourself." Sasuke smirked.

"Excuse me sir!" Naruto shouted to the waiter who then walked over. "I would like everything from the left side of the menu and bill it to this old man over there." Naruto said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"W-what!? Hey! You're too much!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm already retaining myself!"

"I'm the one who should be!"

"Ummm… excuse me but are you two dating?" the waiter asked.

"No way" they both shouted at the same time.

* * *

"Hahahahah! That was a good laugh huh? Even my upper classmen laughed at us." Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked down a neighborhood street.

"Hm? Upper classmen?"

"Oh. I also work there part time and our waiter was my upper classman."

'Wow. Sasuke is a hard working person and endures all the hardship without complaining… he even lives by himself.' Naruto thought as he walked up to his fenced house. "Well... this is me." Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke.

"You're going home pretty late, won't anyone be angry?"

"Nah… no ones probably home yet. They don't really worry about me much." Naruto said as he looked down. 'Shit… I said something weird…' Naruto thought as he shifted to his other leg. "Well… I better get going. Bye, and thanks for the dinner."

Naruto was pulled back by Sasuke by the arm and kissed sweetly on the top of his head.

"Next time you have to let me take another picture of you. Bye. Call me anytime." Sasuke waved and left. Naruto slumped down onto the floor and clutched his shirt. He then forced himself up and into his house.

Naruto sat at his desk staring at his phone. "I guess today was somewhat fun" Naruto said to himself. 'Hm… I wonder if Sasuke's home yet… should I send him a text?' "Gah! What the hell am I thinking!? It would look like I'm in love with him…" Naruto then realized what he said. 'Love… could I be?' "Huh?" Naruto took off his glasses and stared at the. In the corner was a small crack. "Could I?" Naruto whispered as he stared at the small crack.

* * *

"Dammit Naruto! Lend me your English notes!" Sakura shouted at the tired blonde. "Do you know what today is!? It's the 12th! Today I'm supposed to be called on to answer questions!" she shouted.

'So damn noisy…' Naruto thought as he made his way to his desk.

"Huh? What happened to your glasses? There's a crack… your so hopeless sometimes." Sakura said as she shook her head. Naruto sighed and sat in his seat.

"It must have happened when I dropped them outside the mall. I need to wear them till I could get new ones.

"Hmmm… by the way, what happened yesterday?" Sakura said as she leaned down on her elbows and put her chin on her clasped hands.

"Nothing. Sasuke had to work and I went straight home that's all." Naruto tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Ah that's right! I heard Sasuke has many part time jobs! Sai told me about them and said he's really hard working." Sakura said. Sakura then looked down at Naruto and frowned slightly.

"Hey Naruto, you will support me with the situation with Sasuke right? You will help right?" Sakura said in a calm tone.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong? Are you copying Naruto's notes again?" one of Sakura's friends asked as she walked over.

"Hah. Were all good friends here! And getting a little help is no problem right Naruto?" Sakura asked as she nudged at Naruto's shoulder.

"Weird! You two have totally different personalities and yet you guys are still friends? Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"It's been like this since the day we both met each other right Naruto? He was wandering around clueless in the campus and I helped him. He's a total genius and that's why he helps me!" Sakura smiled.

* * *

Naruto made his way to the second floor garden and bent over the rails. 'Friends huh? Why the hell does that sound so corrupt?' Naruto sighed as he looked down to the almost empty streets. 'It would be best for me not to see Sasuke again though… if Sakura were to see us together I wonder what she would do. But… what about me? What about my feelings?' Naruto looked down and spotted a parked car, in it she saw Ino and another man kissing. Naruto watched as Ino got out of the car and waved as the car drove off. Ino looked up and spotted a shocked blonde.

"So you saw that? You looked really surprised…. I don't really see the problem, we're only dating. Oh and don't worry. I love whoever I want and I know I'm precious to him so what others say doesn't bother me." Ino smiled.

"Wow Ino… you have a lot of self confidence." Naruto said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well if I wasn't like this, then I would feel pressure. Don't tell the teacher about this Naruto."

"I would never!" Naruto answered quickly.

"I was just joking! You are not that type of person, that's why I want to tell you more." Ino said as she started to walk away. Ino slowly stopped and turned around with a smile. "Oh yeah, you and your boyfriend have a tough road ahead of you."

"Sasuke's not my boyfriend!"

"So that's his name hm? The words seem somewhat gentle when someone says they love you and when you're in front of that special someone you're a totally different. Anyway…. See ya around." Ino said as she left.

* * *

"_Bzzzz, Bzzzz…"_

"Did you hear that cell phone? Try to find it." Sakura said to her two friends in the classroom. They searched desks of the other students.

"Ah I found it! Its Naruto's, he has a message." On of the girls said. "Wha…? It's from a guy."

"Let me see!" Sakura said as she snatched it away. "Lets take a peek and well put it back… he'll never know." Sakura said as she flipped open his cell phone and clicked on the message.

"_This Saturday I want to take you out so call me._

_Sasuke"_

Sakura stared at the message and then pushed the reply button.

"_I want to meet you too. 2 pm in front of 109 mall okay?_

_Naruto"_

Send…

"_Ok. I can't wait to see you._

_ Sasuke"_

Sakura then stared at the message one more time before she pushed the delete message and put the phone back in Naruto's desk. "You're not stealing another guy from me Naruto." Sakura said as she and her awaiting friends left the classroom.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked It. I also need help with the pairing for Neji, Sai, Ino, and one for Naruto also so I could have another incoming character that tries to steal him awayz! So ****review**** and ****suggestions for pairings**** or anything else would be nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings**: sasunaru and others later on

**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto characters

Storyline from 'Kare First Love'

**A/N**: thanks for all the suggestions and review at the end! Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto stood in his bathroom looking in the mirror at his reflection. He took a deep breath and took off his glasses and grabbed one of the contacts and slowly put it in both his eyes. "Hmm… I look kinda weird." Naruto said to himself as he looked into the bathroom mirror.

"Naruto your back already?" Naruto's mom asked as she stood in the doorway. "Your glasses… you got new ones?" She sighed out. "Give me the change back later and take care of the house, I'm going to stay at your fathers place; you stay home and take care of the house." She said as she walked to her bedroom.

'Sorry mom… I didn't get glasses but I did get contact lenses." Naruto thought as he turned back to look at his reflection. 'This minor change… can you notice it? Wonder what Sasuke will think.' Naruto walked back into his room and plopped onto his bed and opened his cell phone. 'He hasn't even sent me a text message' Naruto sighed. 'I let him kiss me twice… what on earths gotten into me?'

* * *

"I'm so sorry Sasuke! Naruto just won't show up today! So he asked me to meet you instead." Sakura said sweetly as she leaned forward on the restaurant table. "He's always like this; he didn't even call you to inform you personally! He doesn't really like guys like you, so he didn't want to see you!" Sakura tried to sound sympathetic as she batted her pretty eyes at him. She frowned slightly at how silent Sasuke was as he sat there and stirred his straw in his drink. "I'm sorry but as a concerned friend, I must tell you that Naruto really isn't that kind of person… but its better that you know because there are a lot of better people out there." 'Like me.' Sakura thought.

"Then I should call him and ask now." Sasuke announced as he got out his cell phone.

"W-w-wha?" Sakura stuttered out. Sasuke stood up and smiled down to Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't believe in things I don't hear or see on my own. Even if what you said was true, I know he wouldn't ask you to do this." Sasuke said as he left the restaurant. Sakura clutched her light red skirt she wore and growled in pure anger as she sat there alone.

* * *

"Wow Naruto! You look way better without your glasses!" a classmate said.

"Yeah! You look like a completely different person!" a male shouted.

"R-really? I'm still trying to get used to them." Naruto said as he took his seat.

"You actually look kinda handsome!" a girl smiled.

Naruto opened his desk and his blue eyes widened; mud was all over his text books and papers.

"What the!? Who could have done this?" a boy shouted in shock.

"Who would do such a thing?" a girl said as she backed away in shock.

Naruto looked around the classroom and spotted Sakura at the door. Sakura lightly smiled and left.

'Could it be her? Even if I'm not sure… but now she… is bothered by things between me and Sasuke… what is she going to do to me next time? What can I do… what should I do?'

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here?" Naruto asked himself as he stood in front of Sasuke's apartment door. 'I should just leave… I don't know why I even bothered coming in the first place.' Naruto thought as he walked down the apartment stairs. 'I shouldn't even see him anymore. If I do Sakura would just get angrier… even if I don't want to.'

Naruto made his way to the side walk and walked past two guys. The men started to whisper to each other and pointed at Naruto.

"Hey hey, are you crying?" the brunette man said as he walked up to Naruto.

"Crying for what?" a red head said smiling at his friend. "Ah, you look pretty good looking, very cute." The red haired man said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto flinched at the sudden contact.

"Hahah… let us comfort you, ok?" the brunette said as he walked up from behind.

"N-n-no, that's okay!" Naruto said as he tried to get away from his hold.

"C' mon, don't be afraid…" the red head said as his grip tightened.

Suddenly bright lights flashed at the group. Sasuke stood there next to his motorcycle.

"What are you trying to do to him?" Sasuke asked in a somewhat calm tone. The two men let go of Naruto and backed away.

"What? Che…We're only trying to make friends." the brunette said as he and his friends walked away.

Sasuke walked past Naruto who seemed to still be scared.

"What are you doing here? And at this hour even…" Sasuke said.

"Well I… don't know actually. I'll just go home right away." Naruto said.

"What were you thinking?" Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes widened and then closed. "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered. Sasuke stopped when he heard the hurt in Naruto's voice and sighed.

"… I'm really busy today. I'm doing some graphic drafting job now. So… do you want to go upstairs? I'll take you back in a while. Just to hang out, nothing else. Naruto smiled and shook his head yes.

"Even when I told myself not to see him again… I always hoped we would meet again.' Naruto thought as he followed Sasuke into his apartment.

"Just take a seat." Sasuke said as he took off his jacket.

"Ah… okay." Naruto said as he looked around the room. "Wow. I didn't notice theses photos the last time." Naruto said as he got on his knees and looked at the photos.

"Here, have some soda." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the can and took a seat next to him.

"thanks." Naruto said as he sat back as well.

"Hey… did you receive any of my messages?"

"Message? Ummmm… I don't think so." Naruto replied.

"Is that so?" Sasuke said as he started to laugh. Naruto stared at him weirdly and blinked a couple of times.

"What?" Naruto finally asked. "Did I do something?"

"I thought so… you not that type of person, you wouldn't do something like that at all." Sasuke said more to himself then Naruto. Sasuke reached over and caressed Naruto's left cheek and smiled. "That's good… I was right to have faith in you." Sasuke said as he started rubbing the top of Naruto's head.

"Wha…?" Naruto said in confusion.

* * *

"Did you shoot all these photos?" Naruto said as he stared at the display Sasuke spread in front of them.

"Yeah, but they were taken when I was in junior high."

"That's amazing… you shot like this since junior high?"

"Ah, theses are the pictures I took in Hawaii under the sea."

"Wow! There so beautiful!"

"Yeah… my brother took me there." Sasuke spoke softly.

"Eh? You have a brother? Does he like photography too?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah… but he disappeared a year and a half ago. I can be counted as my brothers little follower. Whatever my brother did I followed… he even taught me photography. But… he left without a word…" Sasuke said bitterly. "I hated him since then for leaving and breaking my mother's heart… he's just selfish."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's angry expression and then lowered his eyes sadly. "I think… Sasuke's brother must be a great person, right? I can feel that after looking at theses photos… the atmosphere inside, the warmth, and the scent… after seeing the photos, you'll feel as if you're really at these places. I really love theses kind of photos…" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and smiled softly.

Sasuke lunged on Naruto and held him tightly. "Oh yeah… I have your photos as well. The way you were sleeping last time. Where did I put them?" Sasuke said as he rummaged through a box.

"W-what!? You have more!?" Naruto shouted and blushed deeply. "Stop searching!" Naruto shouted as he lunged forward to grab the photos in Sasuke's hands.

"Hey! Careful!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ah…" Naruto said as he fell forward. Sasuke grabbed Naruto so he wouldn't hit the floor and get hurt. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and cracked open one of his closed eyes. Naruto lifted his head from the crook of Sasuke's neck and he blushed deeply at the closeness of their faces and looked away quickly. Sasuke and Naruto both got up and turned away from one another.

"You're wearing contacts? Very cute, the way you look." Sasuke said.

"Tha… thank you." Naruto said softly. "Umm… could you give me your photo?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Mine?" Sasuke said in confusion as he pointed to his face.

"No not that… the one you took."

"Sure." Sasuke smiled. "How about this one?" Sasuke said as he flipped through the photos to the perfect one.

"This is beautiful I'll put this in my room!" Naruto said giving Sasuke a grin.

"Then I'll give it to you after I frame it."

"Eh? Is that okay?"

"It's an easy job."

"Really? I'm really happy!" Naruto smiled happily.

Sasuke stared at the smiling blonde and leaned in closely. "Naruto… will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked with seriousness. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Wha… what are you saying?" Naruto blushed at the look Sasuke was giving him.

"I thought a lot of things about you." Sasuke replied.

"I…I…-"

"_Bzzzz… Bzzzz…"_

"Ah! Sorry, it might be from home…" Naruto said as he reached into his pockets and flipped open his cell phone. Naruto's eyes widened when he read the text message-

'_Traitor._

_-Sakura'_

'I… I can't do this… I can't date Sasuke.' Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I… I don't feel the same about you… I'm sorry, Sasuke."

* * *

'I want to go out with you… I really do…' Naruto thought as he sat on his bed. 'I really want to tell him but… Sakura…' Naruto thought as he sat back up and hugged his knees. He wasn't making fun of me after all. I never knew a person like Sasuke could be interested in me…but he was and I was … really happy…'

* * *

"Is it true Naruto? Did you steal Sakura's man?" Sakura's friend asked. Naruto… I really thought you weren't that kind of person." She said with disgust.

"I didn't steal anything." Naruto spoke.

"That sucks Naruto… Is that the type of person you want to be?" a red head replied.

"Yeah! He knew Sakura liked him! But he still gave him his number." Another said as she crossed her arms.

"Naruto… I thought you were my friend…" Sakura said as she hid behind a girl. She faked innocence and hurt to get everyone's on her side.

"Sakura are you okay?" a girl asked as she turned and comforted her.

'what? "Friends"… she doesn't know the fuck what that means…' Naruto thought as he clenched his fists and glared.

"See! Look, look! He's glaring at me!" Sakura said as she fakingly cowered behind another girl.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" A girl said as she stood in front of Naruto's desk. "You gonna apologize?"

"Yeah! Apologize already!" the girls shouted.

"He wont even look me in the eyes! You outta be afraid" Sakura spat.

**BANG!**

Sakura kicked Naruto's desk over and giggled.

"Ah! There's his cell!" a girl shouted as she bent over to pick up the fallen cell phone.

"Delete it!" a girl shouted. "Erase all his info!"

"Oh, I know! Give it!" Sakura grabbed the cell phone and walked over to the opened window. "Heeeey… what if I accidentally…oops!" Sakura smiled as she dropped the cell phone.

* * *

'Great, I knew this would happen…where would I be if I never met Sasuke?' "I shouldn't have met him to begin with…" Naruto whispered as he stared down at his broken cell phone.

Naruto walked with his umbrella over his head to the bus stop in the rain. Naruto lowered his umbrella and shook it dry before walking onto the bus. Naruto lifted his head and his eyes slightly widened. Sasuke sat there asleep in the bus seat.

'Sasuke!' Naruto thought and turned quickly. Naruto peeked over his shoulder to find him still fast asleep. 'What should I do?' Naruto thought as he slowly walked past Sasuke and sat two seats behind him. '… I can't let him see me…' Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke from behind. 'He must be tired he works too much. Ah… he's soaked… no umbrella? He'll get sick.' Naruto thought as he observed Sasuke's black wet hair.

"Ah!" Naruto squeaked as Sasuke's backpack fell to the aisle. Sasuke shivered but was still asleep. 'Oh no… he'll see me… huh? He's still asleep.' Naruto thought as he lifted his head.

"Man Sasuke's out cold! Getting dumped kicked his ass!" Sai shouted to Neji who seemed unamused. "I'm still surprised that Sasuke likes that type of guy! It's that four eyed guy right? Hmm…" Sai said. "Why does a good guy like my cousin get rejected? It's not like that guy was great himself!"

Naruto's eyes saddened as he listened to Sai's ranting.

"So what type do you think is appropriate?" Neji asked.

"Bastrard…" Sai spat.

"It's easy to understand your standard in girls and guys…" Neji chuckled.

"Shut up! What are you implying!?" Sai shouted angrily.

'**Next stop Sakuradai Danchi' **the intercom announced.

Naruto shut his eyes and quickly walked past the sleeping raven. Naruto stopped all of a sudden and lowered his head. Naruto clenched his umbrella and turned his head toward Sasuke.

"Eh? Isn't that the four eyed guy?" Sai said.

Naruto latched the umbrella onto Sasuke's seat rail and swiftly walked away. Sasuke woke to the noise and saw an umbrella latched to his seat, and glanced forward to see Naruto walk out of the bus.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called as he quickly got up from his seat, but the bus doors closed and Sasuke stared out the widow to see Naruto cover his head from the rain and walk away.

"…" Sasuke looked back at the umbrella that still leaned on the bus seat.

'He called my name… after what I did to him yesterday he still called my name. What should I do? I'm really happy…' Naruto thought as a tear slid down his pink cheeks. "It's so painful…" Naruto whispered as he rubbed his wet eyes. 'When do I start feeling normal again?'

* * *

Naruto sat alone at his desk while all the girls and guys talked and laughed and sighed sadly.

After class Naruto made his way to the schools roof top.

"What's wrong? You seem so down."

"Ah, Ino." Naruto asked.

"Like you I had a fight with my boyfriend." Ino said as she flipped her blonde hair back.

"Hahah…its not a boyfriend problem with me." Naruto tried to sound normal. "You know… I still don't have many friends and in the end it'll only be me…" Naruto said sadly. "Ah, what am I talking about!" Naruto said embarrassingly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmmm… why don't we go out tonight?" Ino said in thought.

"Me?" Naruto said as he cocked his head to one side.

"Sure! We could both stand to blow off steam!" Ino said as she smiled wickedly at the blushing blonde.

"W-what!?"

"Your new at this aren't you?" she chuckled.

"Is that really okay Ino? You already have a boyfriend…"

"I'm still young, too young to settler down!"

"That's not what you said last time…" Naruto said.

"I'll lend you my cousin's clothes, my place is nearby. We'll head there and change! Ino smiled.

'I could go, I guess…why not? Forget about Sasuke and everything else.' Naruto thought as he followed after Ino.

* * *

The music boomed as people in the club danced and drank to there hearts content.

"Ugh… why aren't there any cute girls… or at least good looking guys!" Sai shouted to Neji.

"You're into guys now?" Neji smirked.

"Shut it Hyuuga." Sai growled.

"Man this is sad! Call Sasuke to come and comfort us. I'm bored out of my mind.

"Eh? Never seen him here before." A man said.

"He's totally hot too!" another shouted.

"He's a cutie!" another shouted out.

Naruto stood at the entrance of the club in dark blue jeans that fit his figure, a fit black t- shirt that hugged his figure, a couple of dog tags that hung around his neck, a leather band around his wrist with short chains hanging on the side of his jeans.

"Ah! It's so dark I can't see clearly. Is he my type you think?" Sai asked Neji.

"I prefer not to answer that." Neji said as he turned to order another drink.

'Shit… was I being too rash?' Naruto thought as he looked around. 'Why the hells everyone staring at me for? Dammit… this is so embarrassing!' "Do I look weird?" Naruto said in worry.

"What? What are you saying don't be a freak. You look great. You even look better then I thought you would."

"But Ino… my pants are too tight."

"Suck it up! My cousin's a little smaller but you look great in those jeans!"

"Hey are you two alone?" a guy said from behind.

Naruto turned to the voice and backed away.

"Whaaa!? Its- it's not true! Four eyes!? When did you get so hot!?" Sai shouted in pure shock.

"S-Sai…" 'Craaaaap!' Naruto thought as he scurried away from the still shocked Sai.

'It's not true! Why… why now? What should I do? If Sai tells Sasuke… what if Sasuke here!?' Naruto thought as he ran through the crown of people.

"Ah! I'm sorry…" Naruto said after slamming into someone's back. The man turned and grabbed Naruto around the shoulders and swung him over to his group of friends.

"Well hellooo there! No need to throw yourself at me!" the drunken man shouted.

"Umm… I was just about to leave so…" Naruto said as he pushed himself away from the taller male.

"Eh? No way!" he shouted.

'Shit! I don't want Sasuke to see this…' Naruto's eyes then widened as he stopped struggling with the male. 'What am I talking about? I came here because I wanted to forget about Sasuke… but up till now…'

"C'mon, just have one drink with us. One. Okay?" the taller male said as he handed Naruto a drink.

'Yeah…what does it matter? I don't have anything to worry about anymore…I came here to forget…' Naruto thought to himself as he took the glass and tilted the glass of liquor to his lips. 'It doesn't matter anymore… forget him…'

* * *

**Well theses are the suggested pairings so far… nejiino, nejisai, sainaru, itanaru, saisaku, gaanaru, nejigaara. Please vote or suggest any other pairings you like and please review about the story so far! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings**: sasunaru and others later on

**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto characters

Storyline from 'Kare First Love'

**A/N**: okay… the pairings suggested were nejigaa, saisaku, itanaru, nejiino, saiino and shikaino. Those are pairings reviewers suggested but I'm still not sure yet but they'll probably show up unless other pairings are suggested. Well enjoy this chappie!

* * *

"C'mon, just have one drink with us. One. Okay?" the taller male said as he handed Naruto a drink.

'Yeah…what does it matter? I don't have anything to worry about anymore…I came here to forget…' Naruto thought to himself as he took the glass and tilted the glass of liquor to his lips. 'It doesn't matter anymore… forget him…'

* * *

A hand reached out and grabbed the glass before the liquid could even touch Naruto's lips. Naruto frowned and turned to the person who grabbed the drink from his hands and his eyes widened.

"He can't hold his liquor."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he took a step back.

"What the hells gotten into you? Why are you doing this Naruto?" Sasuke said as he looked over the blonde. Naruto turned away and scowled. Sasuke frowned at his actions. Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he suddenly was lifted off the ground by Sasuke bridal style.

"Sasu-"

"Be quiet… or I'll do something horrible like kiss you." Sasuke said as he looked the other way. "I think I just figured this out…" Sasuke spoke as he glanced down at Naruto who looked away. "Look at me… I'm not putting you down till you tell me the truth."

Blue eyes stared up in shock at serious onyx ones. The tension was suffocating for the blonde. "The truth…? What do you mean?" Sasuke shut his eyes.

"Tell me what's going on Naruto."

"What? I told you…I'm sorry I'm just not like that…" Naruto responded as he slowly lowered his azure eyes.

"Look at me." Sasuke commanded. Naruto quickly gazed back up to Sasuke.

'I… I can't do this…' Naruto thought as he shut his eyes tightly and threw his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the sudden hug. Naruto shoved himself away from Sasuke and ran leaving a confused Uchiha behind.

"Naruto?" Ino said in worry as she exited the club and watched the blonde dash off.

Sasuke looked after the running blonde in confusion and clenched his left fist and brought up his right hand to rest atop his hair. "What the-?" Sasuke turned his head as he heard a clacking off shoes. Ino stood there staring at the distraught raven.

* * *

'I hate my life. I'm afraid of everything…' Naruto thought as he stopped running. 'I don't want to be like this…" Naruto thought as he stared at his shaking hands. Naruto opened his house door and closed it.

"Naruto? Where've you been?" Naruto's mother asked. "What are you wearing? I'm glad your father's not here to see you dressed like that." Naruto's mother said in a disappointed voice. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and turned away from his mother as tears ran down his face and ran up the stairs slamming his bedroom door. Naruto fell to his knees. "I-I… I can't do this anymore…" Naruto whispered as he clutched his head. 'I'm in love with him…'

* * *

'**Slut!'**

That's what Naruto saw as he opened his locker. 'Maybe I should go back to bed…' Naruto thought as he scrunched up the paper and threw it into the trash. Naruto sighed and headed to class.

"Maybe we should shred his jacket." Sakura said as she held Naruto's jacket in the air for the girls to see. The guys in class shook there heads and left the classroom.

"Sakura… isn't that a bit much?" one of the girls asked.

"A bit much? Naruto lied to me- his best friend. He stole from me!" Sakura spat.

"Yeah Sakura but don't you think you've done enough? I feel sorry for him…" Sakura's friend said.

"Oh I see how it is! You're turning on me too aren't you!?" Sakura shouted in anger.

"Losing your touch Sakura?" Ino spoke as she walked up to the frustrated pink haired girl. "You're not fooling anyone you know. You're not mad that Naruto lied. Your mad because you think your better then him. And you can't believe that the guy chose him over you. Am I right?" Ino smiled. Sakura watched Ino leave the classroom with pure hate in her eyes. She wasn't going to give up.

"Ino."

Ino turned to the voice and came face to face with a smiling blonde.

"Thank you but…I don't want to cause any trouble for you it'd be better if you stayed out of it." Naruto said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his blonde head. Ino stared at the uncomfortable blonde and sighed.

"Look Naruto, I just said what I felt like saying. I never liked that girl anyway." Ino said calmly.

"I know but still…"

"Just say "Thanks" and leave it at that okay?" she said annoyed. "I'm a big girl. I can pick my own friends. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Naruto grinned. "Thanks Ino."

"Good. You should try the same with Sasuke…" she said sternly. "Speaking of Sasuke… he gave me your umbrella last night. I put it on the school rack for you. I asked why he didn't just give it to you himself…"

'Ah… another connection severed. He's finally given up… doesn't want to see me… I guess that's the end of it.' Naruto walked slowly through the hallway after saying goodbye to Ino. 'I guess that's that. It's for the best' Naruto thought as he turned his head toward the window at the cloudy skies. 'So why do I feel like crap?'

* * *

"W-what? Your apologizing?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Sakura had told Naruto to follow her atop the schools roof and has amazingly apologized to the blonde.

"Uh-huh. What Ino said it got to me… so I'm sorry." Sakura said calmly. "I'm sorry

… I was mean to you." Sakura said once more as she slightly bowed with her long pink hair covering her face. Naruto's eyes widened when he say Sakura bowed to him.

"Sakura…" Naruto said softy still in shock.

"Will you forgive me?" Sakura spoke.

Water started to fall from the skies and Naruto's heart raced when he heard those words leave her lips. 'Sakura… it's a tough thing to say you're sorry. This has to be hard for her… I guess I should…' Naruto thought as he smiled down at Sakura who still had her head down. "Okay…" Naruto said to the pink haired girl. Under her hair Sakura smiled wickedly and she shoved the blonde with brute force. Sakura ran to the roof door and slammed it shut locking the stunned blonde out in the rain.

Bang! Bang!

Naruto banged the glass window of the door. "Sakura!?" Naruto shouted in pure confusion. Sakura stood on the other side of the door and giggled lightly.

"Psych! I can't believe you bought that!" Sakura laughed out as she watched the blonde get soaked in the rain. "Heeeey… I guess you aren't that smart after all. What's it gonna take to get you out of there hmmm? Let see... I know!" Sakura said as she tapped her chin with a slender finger. "give me your word that you'll make it clear to Sasuke that you're not interested and I'll let you back in. what do you say **friend**?" Sakura smiled.

Naruto closed his eyes slowly and listened to the rain. He opened his eyes and glared dangerously at Sakura. "Sakura… you were never my friend!" Naruto shouted in anger as he lifted his right fist in the air. When Naruto's hand was about to hit the glass another fist collided on the other side shattering it… Naruto stared at the crumbling glass and saw a tall figure in the other side.

"Sasuke… but how…?" Naruto whispered. At that moment Naruto caught a glimpse of Ino in the back waving her phone and smiling at him.

"This has got to stop." Sasuke spoke in a seemingly calm tone. "Get lost! I don't even want to look at you." Sasuke spat out as he unlocked the roof door and ran out to the shocked blonde. Sasuke stood in front of the drenched blonde looking into his azure eyes.

"How did you get here?" Naruto asked as he stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke slid his jacket off and flung it over Naruto's blonde head.

"You know… if you wanted to take a shower with me you could've asked." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with tear filled eyes. "You should've just left me!" Naruto shouted as the tears fell. Sasuke grounded his teeth and lunged at the crying blonde.

"How can I forget when your everywhere I turn!? Would you just cut the crap Naruto? I know how you feel and I know you don't want to forget me… any more than I want to forget you. I love you Naruto." Naruto shut his eyes tightly and hugged Sasuke tightly. "I don't want to play games…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear softly and lightly kissed Naruto's forehead.

'I love you too… I really do… I love you.' Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's neck as Sasuke stroked his hair lovingly.

Sasuke and Naruto walked home side by side in silence. The rain turned into a sprinkle and died down as they reached their destination.

"Is this your house?" Sasuke asked as they stopped in front of a two story house with a black gate.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he stared at the empty house. Sasuke turned his head toward the blonde and smiled.

"Well you seem sad to see me go." Sasuke smirked.

"Ummm… thanks for the jacket!" Naruto took the jacket off of his shoulders and stuck it out to Sasuke. "Do you want a towel?" Naruto blushed as he asked.

"Nah… the rain feels good." Sasuke said as he rustled his wet black hair. "I'll call you." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"That's it?" Naruto whispered to himself. Naruto watched Sasuke walk away and shut his eyed and took a deep breath. "Wait! Um… why don't you come in and dry off!?" Naruto shouted after Sasuke who stopped. Sasuke smirked and turned his head toward Naruto.

"Sure."

'What did I get myself into?' Naruto sighed as he led a smirking Uchiha into the house. "I guess I'll get you a towel." Naruto said as he walked into the hallway and back into the living room.

"So no ones home?" Sasuke smiled.

"I don't think so… no" Naruto blushed deeply and turned away. 'He doesn't think I'm trying to seduce him does he!?' Naruto was too distracted by his thoughts to notice Sasuke come up behind him and hug him from behind.

"W-wait! That's not what I meant- I mean I'm not ready!" Naruto shouted in distress as he flailed his hands in the air.

"What are you talking about? Ready for what?" Sasuke asked in confusion as he held the towel. "Dry your hair idiot. You'll catch a cold." Sasuke spoke as he wrapped the towel around Naruto's head and started to rub his head dry. Sasuke then let go and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-what are you doing!?" Naruto yelled at the raven as he stared at his well build body and blushed deeply.

"I'm just taking it off to dry… hey… do you play?" Sasuke stared over Naruto's shoulder at the piano in the corner of the room. Naruto turned and smiled lightly.

"Yeah I used to… not so much anymore." Naruto said as he walked over to the grand piano. "My grandmother bought it for me; she used to give me lessons. I was really into it, but my parents complained about the noise so I just gave up. I loved to play… but I was afraid I would annoy them to much so I just quit." Naruto spoke as he dragged his fingers across the white keys and smiled sadly. Sasuke stared at the blonde with concerned eyes. "I'm always like that… afraid what others may think… pathetic huh?" Naruto said as he turned and smiled at Sasuke.

"I wan to hear it."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a light blush.

"I want to hear you play." Sasuke said as he rested his elbows on the side of the piano giving his full attention to Naruto.

"No I couldn't… I haven't played in a long time." Naruto blushed.

"C'mon… remember? I want to know everything about you Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto looked down at the piano keys and back at Sasuke. "Okay… but no laughing, got it!" Naruto shouted as he took a seat and positioned his fingers on the black and white keys. Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly and shut his eyes and started to play. Sasuke stared at the blonde's angelic face and listened to the song. 'I don't think anyone has ever asked me to play for them. It feels nice to play for someone… someone I love' Naruto thought as he played the song. Naruto's eyes shot open when Sasuke suddenly hugged him from behind. "Sasu-"

"-You're so beautiful." Naruto blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Sasuke turned Naruto's head toward him so their lips were only inches away…

Ka-thunk!

"Owwwww…" Naruto cried out. The piano shut down on his fingers. "Fuck…" Naruto said under his breath.

"Ouch… you okay?" Sasuke said as he took the blondes hand and examined it. "Kinda ruined the mood huh?" Sasuke chuckled lightly. "So anyway… what song were you playing?" Sasuke tried to drive the blonde away from his hurt hand.

"Huh? Oh… it was called 'A song of farewell'"

Both males sweat dropped at that.

"Maybe I should just leave." Sasuke said.

"No! Why?" Naruto said, not looking at Sasuke who took a seat next to him.

"Obviously I make you uncomfortable."

"Well duh! You do it on purpose! You keep teasing me…"

"What!? Okay maybe I got a little carried away of myself this time but-"

"Ahead of yourself?!" Naruto shouted. "I don't know what to do. I feel like such a dork…" Naruto lowered his head so Sasuke couldn't see his face.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay?" Sasuke lifted Naruto's head up by his chin and rested his forehead against Naruto's. "Lets start over, can I kiss you?"

"No." Naruto turned his head and pouted. Sasuke's left brow twitched.

"Is it because I made fun of you?"

"I'm mad at you." Naruto said simply.

"What!?" Sasuke shouted in frustaration.

Slam

Naruto heard a car door slam and turned to the front window to se his mother heading toward the house from the drive way.

"Craaaaap- hide!" Naruto shouted as he shooed Sasuke toward the stairs. "Upstairs! Upstairs!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's shoes and clothes.

Clatch…

Naruto held his breath. Sasuke and Naruto had there backs flat against his bedroom door.

Creak… creak…

Naruto listened to the creak of the wooden floors as his mom walked. Sasuke looked over at the anxious blonde.

Pat, pat, pat…

He listened as his mother walked down the hallway. Sasuke wrapped his right arm around the shocked blondes shoulder and pulled Naruto into a kiss.

Naruto's mother walked down the hallway opening the master bedroom and shutting it. Sasuke and Naruto slide down the door, lips still connected. Sasuke wrapped his other arm around Naruto's waist and Naruto wrapped both his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer. They both separated for air and Naruto buried his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck as Sasuke played with Naruto's blonde locks…

"Well see you tomorrow? Sasuke said as he swung a leg over the balcony of Naruto's room.

"Yeah. Sorry you have to leave like this…" Naruto scratched the back of his head shyly.

"I don't mind. Oh… I framed that picture we picked out. I'll bring it next time."

"Really? Thanks."

"Oh I almost forgot. Thank that girl Ino for me. You've got good friends, Naruto. You don't need to let anyone mistreat you. You've got me too." Sasuke smirked cockily.

"Your so conceited." Naruto chuckled and smiled as he went back into his room shutting the window, followed by the curtains. Naruto brought up his hand, touched his lips and blushed. 'I kissed him…'

"Who was that?"

Naruto's head shot up and the lights were switch on.

"… mom…'

* * *

Sasuke walked up to his apartment door and fumbled through his pocket for his keys.

"Welcome home Sasuke." A female's voice spoke softly. Sasuke's eyes widened but he didn't say a word. "It's been a while… how are you?" she said sweetly as she walked up to Sasuke who unlocked his apartment door.

"Get out."

"Sasuke…"

"I have nothing to say to you." Sasuke spoke as he slammed the door. Sasuke slumped onto his couch and laid his head back looking up to the ceiling. "Shit…"was all he could say after meeting her.

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna end it there because I'm tired… hoped you liked this chapter and please review or else… just kidding! Anyway I love you so-tell me what you thought about this chapter! ******** a happy author updates a lot faster if they get reviews… wink, wink ;) ya know what I'm sayin?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Pairings: sasunaru and others later on

**Pairings**: sasunaru and others later on

**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto characters

Storyline from 'Kare First Love'

**A/N**: I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a fun time typing it out. it might be scratchy because I wrote this while doing my homework. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hahahah! Are you for real!? A seven o'clock curfew?" Ino laughed out. Naruto and Ino walked up to the counter of the café to order there drinks. "Wow. Old fashioned family huh?" Ino said as she took a sip of her iced coffee drink.

"No." Naruto sighed out as he waited for his drink to come. "My mother saw Sasuke and me in my room. So I'm being punished." Naruto huffed out as he leaned back onto the counter and rested his elbows. Ino's eyes lit up and gave Naruto a wicked grin.

"You guys did it huh?" she smirked at the now blushing blonde.

"No! Not what you are thinking anyway. We just kissed and nothing else." Naruto frowned at the still grinning girl.

"Anyway…" Ino said as she turned fully to Naruto. "You two goin out this Saturday?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto said as he thanked the employee and took a sip of his chocolate cocoa.

"Just asking…" Ino as she skipped away from the confused blonde. She turned her head slightly and took a deep breath… "Oh yeah! Use lube, it helps!" she shouted across the café to the shocked blonde. Ino caused the waiters to drop plates and glasses. Naruto stood with his mouth wide open and a huge blush crossed his face as everyone in the café turned their heads to Naruto with a light blush. Naruto quickly put on his hood and rushed out of the café.

'It's like we live on totally different planets!' Naruto thought as he rushed through the streets. 'I mean how can I think of something like that?' Naruto thought to himself as he entered his house and rushing up the stairs. I don't even know how to dress myself…' Naruto stood in front of his half full closet and frowned. He sat on the wooden floor in front of his closet and glared into it. 'Plus… Sasuke really stands out… I'll look stupid standing next to him… I'm such a dork.'

* * *

"You wore your uniform?" Sasuke said as he stared at the slightly blushing blonde

"W-well… I didn't have time to change after class so… I came like this." Naruto lied.

"Pfft!" Sasuke covered his mouth with his right hand trying to hold in his laughter.

"!? What!? What's so funny!?" Naruto shouted in distress.

"Naruto, its Saturday. That means no school." Sasuke chuckled out.

"Well I-I… I had to go to school for something!" Naruto shouted in total embarrassment. Sasuke chuckled at the flustered blonde; not buying a single word.

'Oh god! He's so not buying it!' "Fine! I didn't know what to wear. There! I said it!" Naruto shouted in utter embarrassment.

"So you wore your uniform?" Sasuke snickered. "You just too cute for words." Sasuke said as he glanced around the mall. "Ah… want to try that on? I bet it'll look great on you." Sasuke smiled as he pointed to the outfit in the stores window.

* * *

Sasuke waited outside next to the cashier as Naruto put on some clothes. Sasuke smiled at the blushing blonde as he walked up to him.

"See. You look amazing." Sasuke said with a soft voice. "You like it?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yeah I do…" Naruto spoke as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Okay I'm getting it for you." Sasuke said as he took out his wallet and paid the worker.

"Thank you sir! Have a nice day!" the peppy cashier spoke as she smiled at Naruto.

"Wait Sasuke! You're buying it for me?" Naruto said as he followed Sasuke to the entrance of the store.

"Yup. We're officially on our date now. I want to walk next to you." Sasuke smirked.

"But… you're always buying me things…" Naruto replied as he lowered his head and frowned. Sasuke smiled and reached up to Naruto's face and caressed it gently bringing it up so the blonde was facing him.

"Naruto, I want to buy you things. i really care about you." Naruto blushed and smiled at Sasuke. "Lets go ne?" Sasuke said as he walked out the store with Naruto close behind. "Saturdays are crowded so don't get lost." Sasuke and Naruto started to walk through the crowd side by side. Naruto's eyes dilated when Sasuke suddenly held his hand. Naruto stopped and jerked his hands away from Sasuke.

"Uhh… sorry. I won't get lost, so we don't have to hold hands." Naruto said as he rubbed his arm in discomfort. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds before he turned away.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he continued to walk.

'Shoot. I'm only making it worse. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before. I used to act like a normal person… what happened? I wonder if Sasuke's mad. It is lousy to have a date with someone who won't ever hold hands… I should say something, but what? i cant think of single thing to say… great.' Naruto shook his head and lifted his head only to not see the raven anywhere in sight. Naruto turned his head to the left and then to the right still not seeing Sasuke. 'Sasuke!? Oh no… did Sasuke ditch me… on purpose?' Naruto stood in the crowd in total distress. The sound of people walking and laughing filled Naruto's head. Naruto clenched his fists trying hard not to cry…

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to only see Sasuke jump over the railing of a staircase and stumbling into him.

"There you are." Sasuke sighed out as he hugged Naruto. "I freaked out when I couldn't find you."

"Oh, sorry… I kinda spaced out." Naruto said shyly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm not letting you go." Sasuke said as he looked over his shoulder. "I mean… I wasn't mad." Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed and let Sasuke lead him through the crowd.

'He knew. He knew what I was afraid of… I'm so sorry Sasuke.'

Sasuke suddenly came to a halt and looked over to Naruto who looked at him curiously.

"Let's take a picture."

"Huh?-"

_CLICK_

Sasuke shoved the front of Naruto's nose up and took a shot of it on his camera phone. Naruto was silent at first and realized what had just occurred.

"W-why did you do that!?"

"Its funny- look! I'm glad I got this new phone." Sasuke smirked as he showed Naruto thee picture.

"Y-you're so mean! I look like a freakin pig!" Naruto said as he tried to grab the phone.

"I'm gonna save it." Sasuke said as he smirked at the flustered blonde.

"Don't!" Naruto snatched the phone out of Sasuke's grasps. "I'm deleting it." Naruto huffed out angrily.

"You're so serious." Sasuke chuckled.

"Laugh it up clownboy. Next time I take one of you!" Naruto pouted.

"Careful. You're almost acting like yourself Naruto. Your cutest when you're relaxed." Sasuke said as Naruto stared in shock. "But I like it when you're flustered too." Sasuke smirked. "You get that way because you like me right? I guess I like everything about you…" Sasuke said it more to himself then Naruto who turned beat red.

"Gah! How can you just say that??"

"I dunno… it's easy." Sasuke said as he walked up the stairway of the mall.

"I acted weird today didn't I? I wanted to be myself… I just don't know how." Naruto said as he came up from behind Sasuke. "…You're not listening aren't you?

"Nope. I just noticed a piano over there." Sasuke looked down to the center of the mall to a grand piano centered in the middle. "I wished I had my camera the other day. I wanted to take a picture while you were playing." Sasuke the turned toward Naruto and lightly smiled. "But… I guess I'll have a lot of chances now huh?"

Naruto smiled up to Sasuke and reached over and held his hand.

"So, do you wanna take the picture I framed from you home?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto headed out the corridors of the mall.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Sasuke unlocked his door and switched on the lights. Naruto followed him in and took off his jacket. Sasuke went to his bedroom and Naruto walked around looking at pictures on the walls and tables. Naruto stopped at a specific one and smiled at the scene. Sasuke was younger and was sitting on the edge of the crystal blue pool with a wide smile spreaded across his pale face. Naruto brought up his hand and touched the frame feeling the cool glass on his fingers. Two arms wrapped around his waste. Naruto turned around in the embrace and smiled. Naruto snuggled into the crook of Sasuke's neck as Sasuke nuzzled the side of his head.

"Naruto… how long can you stay?" Sasuke asked as he held Naruto closer, Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

'Mom…' Naruto thought as he looked up to the clock on the wall that read 6: 57. Naruto shut his eyes tightly and squeezed Sasuke's shirt. 'I don't want to leave…'

* * *

_RRRRRRRRR…RRRRRRRR…RRRRRR…_

The phone rang at the Uzumaki's house repeatedly without answer. Naruto's mom furrowed her brows in confusion and closed her cell phone and walked through the crowded streets.

* * *

Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin and kissed him lightly.

'I want to stay… right here…' Naruto thought to himself as he kissed back.

Sasuke hugged him close again and Naruto hugged him back and closed his eyes. Sasuke snaked his hand up Naruto's back and up to his neck pushing his blonde hair out of the way and kissed Naruto's neck.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto said as he wiggled in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke silenced Naruto with another kiss and held Naruto closer even closer. "Sasu-"

_RRRRRING…RRRRRING_

Naruto and Sasuke separated at the sound of the phone.

…_RRRRRING... CLICK- I can't come to the phone right know so please leave a massage after the beep… BEEP_

'_Hey Sasuke its Sai! I couldn't reach you on your cell! You trying to avoid me!? You got a guy there huh!? Anyway I borrowed a video soccer game and was wondering if you wanted to play. Neji's studying… I'm boooored! You know what- I'm coming over--'_

Sasuke snatched up the phone inn anger

"GO. TO. BED." Sasuke said in annoyance and hung up the phone.

* * *

"What!? So he was home!?" Sai shouted in anger and muttered to himself what a selfish, no good bastard of a cousin he had.

* * *

Sasuke looked over to Naruto who lowered his beat red face and sighed.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke said as he walked to the door.

"Ummm… okay." Naruto replied as he followed behind.

"If Sai ever gets a date I'm gonna call him every 5 minutes." Sasuke huffed. Naruto chuckled at how childish Sasuke was acting. "… Hey. You wanna take a trip with me over summer vacation?" Sasuke asked as he turned slightly to the blonde. "Just the two of us." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah… sure." Naruto replied. Sasuke smirked and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead, Naruto giggled and pushed him a way lightly. "Let's go lover boy." Naruto said as he grabbed both of Sasuke's hand and led him out the front door into the dark night.

* * *

**Yay I finally updated! I'll try updating every chance I get but school comes first right? Hope you liked this chapter! Review- tell me what you think! Lotsa thanks to all my reviewers! MWAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairings**: sasunaru and others later on

**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto characters

Storyline from 'Kare First Love'

**A/N**: I'm trying to update every week I get the chance or if I cant I'll ask a friend to write for me because I'm getting one bad grade and my parents want me to study more… studying. Notice how they conveniently put the word "dying" at the end of the word. Its kinda funny because this chapter will be similar to my life right now. Well hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks to all the reviewers and readers!

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his front door and stuck half his head inside the dark house.

'Good… no ones home yet' Naruto thought as he took off his shoes 'Stupid curfew… no point if no ones ever home anyway' Naruto took a step on the stairs. Suddenly the lights switched on and Naruto's mother came through the door.

"H-hi mom." Naruto said as his mother shrugged off her coat.

"Where did you just get back from? It's Saturday."

"Oh, just a club meeting. I'm really tired now so I'm gonna just go to bed." Kushina watched as her son made her way up the stairs and sighed.

Naruto stared at the beautiful sky picture Sasuke gave and framed for him. Naruto blushed and gently ghost his fingers over the spot Sasuke kissed. 'a trip huh… that means we'll sleep together… doesn't it?' Naruto thought as he laid on his bed looking at the ceiling. "What do I do? I already said yes."

* * *

"Definitely a sex trip." Ino said as she and Naruto waited at the bus stop.

"Y-you think?" Naruto said with a blush.

"Of course! Why else would a guy want to go on a trip? SEX." Ino said bluntly. "Don't you wanna go though?"

"Yes but-but I mean I was excited when he asked me but-"

"Your scared." Ino finished. Naruto nodded his head.

"I mean… he'll see my body, right? I don't have a sexy body at all. I'm embarrassed already! What if he thinks I'm an ugly monster because of my body!?" Naruto cried out.

"I promise he will not mistake your butt for a monster." Ino giggled.

"Wha? My… my butt?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Hey! Isn't that the bus your boyfriends in?" Ino asked as the bus pulled over. Naruto's nerves rose as he and Ino got onto the bus meeting up with Sasuke, Neji, and Sai.

"Hey." Sasuke said as Naruto walked over shyly and stood next to Sasuke. "Here are some brochures." Sasuke said as he handed a bunch of papers to Naruto.

"Why so many?"

"I thought it would be better to have some options." Sasuke smirked.

'Wow… Sasuke's really prepared.' Naruto looked over the brochures and smiled.

"No way! You guys are going on a trip!? Just the two of you!? Seriously!?" Sai shouted over both there shoulders looking down at the brochures in Naruto's hands. "I mean, I can't believe you two are still going out. Wait a minute… didn't you dump my cousin? What happened? Change of hear-"

_**Shove!**_

"I'll help come up with an alibi." Ino said as she shoved Sai out of the way roughly.

"Oww! What the hell did I do…?" Sai said as he turned to the person who shoved him.

"You pissed me off loser. You trying to do it again?" Ino said as she glared down at Sai. Sai's eyes widened when he looked up to Ino.

"My names Sai, I'm sixteen-can I have your phone number?" Sai asked as he showed Ino his cell.

"NO." Ino said as the final answer.

'I guess Sasuke's friends don't like me so much…' Naruto thought as he stared at Ino and Sai arguing.

"Forget him Naruto."

"What?" Naruto said as he tilted his head up slightly at the taller male.

"I think we should go to the ocean. I mean its summer break after all. It'll probably be hot right? Plus I want to see you in nothing but swim trunks…" Sasuke trailed off in mumbles.

"No! No ocean… Mountains!" Naruto said quickly as a shade of red crossed his tan face.

"Why?" Sasuke said as he frowned down to the shorter male who was fidgeting under the gaze.

"Because… the mountains won't be as hot right?"

"It's not hot in the ocean." Sasuke glared. "And maybe I just wanna show you off." Sasuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean." Naruto pouted.

"I wanna bask in the green light of envy."

"You got that out of a poetry book!" Naruto frowned. Sasuke just smiled and leaned in close to Naruto's face.

"Look. If you don't feel comfortable with just you and me invitee a friend." Sasuke said but inside he was screaming and pounding his head.

"A friend… like Ino." Naruto smiled and looked over to Ino who smiled back.

"I just wanna have fun. Okay?" Sasuke said as he brushed his fingers over Naruto's cheeks.

"Okay." Naruto smiled as he leaned into the touch.

"If you're going I guess I'll go too." Sai said to an annoyed Ino.

"Hell no." Ino said as she smacked him upside the head. "Are you mental or what? Why would I go with you!?" Ino said s she looked around. "I'll go if he goes!" Ino said as she pointed.

"Neji!?" Sai shouted.

"So the ocean?"

"Mountains!" Naruto said as he elbowed a smirking Sasuke.

"So are you going too Neji?" Sai said angrily.

"Of course. I have to see this." Neji smirked.

"It'll be fun." 'All kinds of fun.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's persistence and at Sai. 'Sasuke… I love you.' Naruto thought as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder watching Sai get beat up by Ino.

* * *

What should I wear? I'll have to save up a lot of money… I guess I'll look for a job.' Naruto thought as he walked into his room. "Am I fat?" Naruto asked himself as he took off his shirt and looked into the full length mirror. 'I want Sasuke to think I'm hot… I want to drive him crazy.' Naruto thought as he squeezed his stomach. "No more eating fat foods." Naruto sighed to himself as he examined his body. "This summers sure gonna be one to remember." Naruto smiled. Naruto put his shirt back on and walked down to the living room.

"Naruto." Kushina said as she motioned Naruto over to the table in the center. "I registered you to start tomorrow." Kushina said as she handed her son a pamphlet.

"Start… what?" Naruto said as he looked over the pamphlet.

"Tutoring. If you wanna go to college then you better start getting better grades. (A/N: I know your pain Naruto…) you can't just play around all summer." She finished.

"You didn't even ask! How could you!?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! I don't know what's gotten into you recently! Your out late at night, you buy clothes I don't even remember getting you! Who's giving you all these things? I don't even know you anymore Naruto!"

"W-what's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto said as his eyes started to water.

"What it means is that I think you're taking advantage of the fact that your father is away on business and I don't appreciate it." Kushina said as she rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming. "I can't take anymore stress right now."

'It's not fair… my parents never cared what I did before. They're taking there problems with each other out on me.' Naruto thought as he waited for tutoring to end. 'I'm mad at myself though for taking it. At this rate I won't be able to go on the trip… but what else can I do?"

"Naruto?" a familiar voice spoke. "I thought it was you." He smiled.

"Hi Neji." Naruto said nervously.

"You go here too?"

"Yeah… I just started today." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"They make you take extra classes if we don't keep our grades up. We'll have to do well if we wanna go on the tri huh?" Neji smiled.

"Oh… great." Naruto huffed.

* * *

"I don't understand this at all." Naruto said as he tapped his pencil on his desk. "What the hell's the formula? …this? No… ummm… I forgot!" Naruto shouter as he flung his hands up in the air. 'I can't focus at all…' Naruto's eyes started to droop as he gazed t the clock on his desk. "Three in the morning!?" 'I can't sleep until I go over my notes!' Naruto rubbed his sleepy eyes and opened his note book. "I have to get good marks…" Naruto said to himself as he started to skim over the notes.

* * *

"…Naruto… Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at the sleeping blond.

"W-wha? I was asleep??" Naruto asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah. You were out cold." Sasuke said as he glanced over and smirked. "You're drooling." Naruto turned beet red and whipped his mouth with his sleeved.

"I'm joking." Sasuke chuckled at the now glaring blonde. "You're beat huh? You were really out…" Sasuke said in slight worry in his voice.

"I'm fine really! I just stayed up to late last night."

"Did something happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Nooo… why?" Naruto tried to smile. Sasuke saw this and looked away.

"I… was just wondering. Anyway, I gotta go work at six, so I can't hang out long after school. You okay with that?"

"Of course." 'I have tutoring anyway.' Naruto thought as he put his hands. Sasuke's and then squeezed it gently.

"What is it?" Sasuke said as he put his forehead on Naruto's.

"Nothing…" Naruto said as he shut his eyes. 'Sasuke always work and goes to school and has enough energy for me and I fell asleep… that was so rude.'

* * *

Sasuke looked out the restaurant and frowned.

"What's up with him?" Sai stared up from his food and Neji from his book. "I dunno… Naruto seems down lately.

"I bet I know why." Sai said as he leaned across the table. "I bet he's two timing you. He probably wanted to tell you but couldn't." Sai said making an all knowing face.

"Do you want me to be single again that badly?" Neji taped his pencil on his chin.

"Okay." Sasuke turned to Neji in confusion. "He told me not to tell you." Neji explained.

* * *

'I feel like I'm losing my mind.' Naruto said as he packed his things and walked out of the classroom. 'I have to try harder to get moms approval.' Naruto stepped out into the sidewalk and turned to walk home but stopped.

"Sasuke… how did you-"

"I came to pick you up." Sasuke smirked." And I'll be picking you up from now on when I don't have to work." Sasuke said as he walked up to the blonde and let Naruto lean into him.

"Sasuke… I don't want to go back home." Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke. Sasuke gazed down at Naruto in shock.

"Okay, I can take you back to my place if you want." Sasuke said as he made soothing circles with his hand on Naruto's back.

"Yes… I want to go with you." Sasuke let go and looked into Naruto's watery blue eyes.

"Okay, why don't we-"

_GROOOWL_

Naruto's face turned red in embarrassment and Sasuke chuckled and ruffled his golden locks.

"Why don't we eat first?" Sasuke said as he held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand as they walked side by side.

'I can't believe I said such a thing, Sasuke was surprised too.'

* * *

"Eat up." Sasuke said as he placed a hamburger, fries, and drink in front of Naruto. Naruto took a bite out of his burger and glanced at Sasuke. "Feel better?" Sasuke asked as he rested his elbows on the counter.

'He's not gonna make me explain?' Naruto thought as he shoved a fry in his mouth. Naruto glanced up at the clock on the wall. 'I wonder if moms worried… I doubt it though.'

"Okay, after you eat I'll take you home." Sasuke spoke as he looked at his watch. Naruto's head swang up.

"No… no… I don't wan to go home." Naruto looked away.

"Wont your parents be worried?"

"They could care less about me…" Sasuke frowned at that. Sasuke looked away and spotted the person he was looking for.

"Tenten!"

"Ah, Sasuke!" Tenten said with a smile and walked over to the couple.

"Sorry for the suddenness." Sasuke said s he stood up.

"No it fine! You know you can call me anytime." She smiled.

"Naruto, this is Tenten my father's assistant."

"Nice to meet you." Tenten said as she smiled at the blonde.

"Ah, nice to meet you too." Naruto replied.

"It was getting late so I called her to drive us." Sasuke said as shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Wow Sasuke! You nabbed a cutie! Hot to if you look close enough. Didn't know you had it in you!" Tenten teased as she nudged him jokingly.

"Yeah well I did." Sasuke said as he semi glared at her. "Jealous?"

"Hell yeah! I would have snagged him if I was a few years younger." Tenten replied with a grin.

* * *

"I take the next left right?" Tenten asked as she drove down an empty street.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he looked out the mirror of the car. 'I don't want to go home though. Sasuke saw the look Naruto had and sighed.

"Look Naruto, I don't know what happened, but you shouldn't run away from your problems. Your moms probably worried too."

"All she worries about are my grades nothing else." Naruto said angrily.

"I know your upset right now Naruto, and I guess I cant talk since I'm not doing to well with my parent either. Naruto looked up at Sasuke when he said that.

'Sasuke…' Naruto though as he let his head rest on Sasuke's shoulder. Tenten sighed at Sasuke's words but didn't say a thing.

Naruto stood in front of his house as his mom stood at the doorway.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is?" Kushina asked with anger. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself Naruto? Wandering around at all hours of the night. What am I supposed to do with you?" Naruto didn't say a word as he stood there. "Dammit Naruto, speak to me!" Kushina yelled as she raised her hand in the air. Naruto flinched at the action knowing what would come… but it never did. Naruto cracked open one eye to see Sasuke standing in front of him holding Kushina's hand midway.

"Don't blame Naruto. It was my fault also."

'Sasuke…' Naruto blushed.

* * *

"How'd it go with your boyfriend's mom?" Tenten asked as Sasuke got into the passenger seat.

"I should have just taken him to my place." Sasuke said as he leaned his head back.

"You really care about this boy huh?" Tenten smiled as they drove off into the street.

"Yeah… I do, more then you think." Sasuke looked out into the passing stores.

* * *

'Great now mom has a bad impression of Sasuke now.' Naruto thought back about what his mother told him after Sasuke left.

"_So is he the reason you've been acting strange lately? Do you honestly think you have time for that nonsense?" Kushina spoke in an angry tone._

"Dammit…" Naruto huffed as he shifted in the sheets. 'Maybe if I study harder and get good grades everyone would be happy…' then Naruto thought about Sasuke and him. "Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore…" Naruto spoke softly as a tear ran down his face. Naruto got up off the bed and switched on a lamp near his bed and sat on the ground on the side of the bed and took his cell out and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Sasuke… I don't think we should see each other for a while…" Naruto said as he hugged his knees with his free arm.

"**Yeah, I kinda figured"**

"Yeah… it might be for a while… it might be better if we just broke up-"

"**You trying to pick a fight with me? Is that what you're after?"**

"I'm so sorry Sasuke…" Naruto cried into his knees as his voice shook when he spoke Sasuke's name. 'I'm trying my best…'

* * *

**_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-_**

Naruto woke to the sound of his alarm. 'I'm still tired…' Naruto made his way down the stairs to find that his mother was still home. 'That's weird. I hope she leaves soon.'

"You don't always sleep in this late do you?" Kushina said as she exited the kitchen and opened the door letting the cold breeze sweep in.

"No… I just don't feel good…" Naruto replied. Kushina stared at Naruto for a moment and turned to the door.

"Make sure you lock up before you leave..." she said shutting the door leaving a not so well Naruto.

Naruto walked into the living room swaying from time to time. He stopped and looked around as his eyes watered. Naruto slumped onto the wood floor of the living room and cried.

* * *

**I'm gonna stop there for no reason in particular. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully will read my next one. I might let my friend do the next chapter but I dunno. Well tell me what you thought about this chapter and offer any suggestions. thanks and review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairings:** Sasunaru and others later on

**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters

Plot from 'Kare First Love'

**A/N: **Well here goes another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki?" the teacher repeated once more. He gazed around the room. "He's absent… its not like Naruto to be absent. Does anyone know anything?" the teacher asked curiously. Ino sat with a worried frown.

...

"**What? He's absent?"** Sasuke spoke with wonder as he walked through the crowded sidewalk.

"Yeah… it's not like him right? I'm worried. Ino spoke as she put the cell closer to her ear. "I called his house and nobody answered. I was just going to go by…"

Sasuke stared at nothing in particular as he was in deep thought.

...

"_Ding Dong- Ding Dong…"_

Sasuke rang the bell repeatedly but with no response. Sasuke frowned and opened the metal gate creating a creak. Sasuke walked around the house to the back looking through windows as he walked. Sasuke's eyes widened when he looked through the patio glass door to see Naruto unmoving on the wooden floor of the living room.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to pry open the glass door but failing miserably. "Fuck… it wont open…" Sasuke panted. Sasuke stepped to the side slightly bumping his shoe into something. 'That's it.' Sasuke picked up the hand sized rock and brought it up high in the air and brought it down crashing through the glass causing the shattering noise and glass falling to the wood floor. Sasuke made a hole big enough for him to reach in and unlock the door from the inside.

'Wha…?' Naruto cracked open his eyes at the loud crash and glass hitting the floor. Naruto gazed up slightly to see a dark figure come though the patio door. 'Sasuke…?' Naruto thought as he was suddenly lifted off of the wooden floor and cradled possessively in strong arms. Naruto closed his eyes knowing he had nothing to fear.

"He'll be fine." The doctor stated as she crossed her arms. "Just a lack of sleep, stress, and poor nutrition." Tsunade stated as she stared at Sasuke and Ino who stared at her and then each other.

"…"

"That's it?" Sasuke chuckled.

"I was so freakin scared!" Ino laughed out.

Naruto blushed embarrassedly as they laughed. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm so glad it wasn't anything serious." Sasuke stated as he stared down at the blushing blonde who hid half his face behind the blanket.

"How embarrassing!... nutrition?" Naruto mumbled the last part.

"Idiot! You should have said something! You're trying to do too much- it's not healthy!" Ino yelled with a frown. Ino then smiled lightly at the fidgeting blonde. "So I decided that from now on, we all should study together." Ino stated as she pointed to Neji as a clarification. "Its more fun than studying by yourself right? And he's on top of his class!" Ino shouted.

"Let me know if you need any help." Neji smiled at Naruto who blushed slightly. Sasuke just glared at the look Naruto had-and he wasn't the cause of it.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said smoothly as he put the blanket down and smiled.

"I should study with you too." Sai said out of no where.

"Who invited you!?" Ino yelled in annoyance.

Naruto's eyes flickered to the door when he spotted movement.

"Mom…" Naruto whispered.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Naruto. Stay home from school and get some rest." Kushina said to her son and closed the door leaving a crack open. Naruto sat a little shocked in the bed as he still stared at the door.

"She says that, but when we called to say you fainted she rushed right over." Sasuke spoke as he laid his hand a top Naruto's. "She does care about you." Sasuke assured.

"I know." Naruto responded. "Wait… don't you have work Sasuke? I'm sorry if I inconvenienced any of you guys." Naruto said sadly.

"Inconvenienced? You're anything but that Naruto." Sasuke smirked. Sasuke bent forward until he was only a few inches away. "I'm doing what I want to do." Sasuke said as he stared into Naruto's crystal blue eyes to assure him. Naruto looked away and sighed. Sasuke smirked and backed up.

"When you were sleeping…" Sasuke said catching the blonde's attention once more. "You kept moaning 'Oh Sasuke, Sasuke!'" Sasuke said aloud.

"You liar, you're lying!" Naruto yelled pushing the Uchiha.

"It's true right?" Sasuke asked.

"Totally true." Ino giggled.

Outside the room, on the other side if the door, was Naruto's mother. She listened to Naruto and his friends laugh happily. Kushina turned to leave.

"Excuse me." Sasuke said as he walked out and closed the door behind him. "Would it be okay if I stayed a little longer?"

"No… that's fine. Stay as long as you'd like…" she said as she turned halfway toward him. "Naruto seems happier when he's with you so its fine." She smiled. "Thank you… for calling me." She said as she entwined her fingers together.

"Sure no prob." Sasuke smiled. "I… know we're just kids, and it's hard to trust us… but ma'am, Naruto's a good guy. He's doing his best. One of the things that draws me to him is that he's such a hard worker." Sasuke smiled. Kushina looked at Sasuke and then the ground. She understood.

* * *

Naruto made his way down the stairs and yawned aloud. He trudged to the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

'_Heat up the soup before you eat it._

_-mom'_

The note read. Naruto then turned at the sound of the door being opened.

"Mom?" Naruto called as he walked to the door.

"Lock the door before you leave." Was Kushina's reply.

"Umm…" Naruto didn't know what or how to tell her.

"I hear you're going on a trip?"

"Wha- umm…"Naruto stuttered.

"You can go but… make sure you don't neglect your studies."

"Okay." Naruto said as he smiled happily at his mother.

Naruto got ready for school and quickly ate his soup before heading out. Sasuke stood in front of his house with a smirk on his face as Naruto barged out of the house with his school clothes a mess. Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side chattering about their plans for the trip and day. Naruto looked up to Sasuke and entwined their hands together,

'This summers just getting started.' Naruto thought happily as he leaned his head to rest on Sasuke's arm as they walked.

...

**At night**

"Thanks for walking me back." Naruto said as he opened his gate.

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto.

"Then… I'll see you tomorrow. Good night…" Naruto said nervously. Sasuke leans toward the now blushing blonde. 'Ah… here he comes…' Naruto said as he shut his eyes. Sasuke kissed Naruto who kissed back. Naruto's eyes shut even harder when Sasuke licked the bottom of his lips but parted his lips slightly giving Sasuke access. Sasuke gave Naruto one last sweet kiss before pulling away and smiled. They both waved to one another as Naruto watched Sasuke walk away.

'Man that scared me! That kiss just now…' Naruto thought as he touched his lips.

* * *

"How about these trunks? There hot!" Ino squealed as she grabbed them both. Naruto was bored out of his mind. Ino was making to big a deal out of finding hot shorts for bathing in. "Oh, you don't like this one either? You should show as much skin as possible!"

"No way in hell would I wear leopard print Ino…" Naruto said as he slumped into a chair. "How about this?"

"What the!? Those are huge and they reach over your knees! You should show off those legs of yours not hide it!" Ino yelled as she looked around and grabbed something else. "These are perfect! They'll hug your hips and thighs! There not to short either." Ino went on. Naruto flung his head back and let out a groan.

"Those look way to tight." Naruto complained.

"Idiot! You can catch more of Sasuke's attention like this!" Ino said in Naruto's ears making him blush. "Don't you want Sasuke to drool over you or not? You did say it yourself." Ino reminded.

"Well… I did say that but…" Naruto looked into the mirror as Ino held the fit trunks over his hips.

"Then its set! Remember to be more passionate at night!" Ino giggled as she threw her arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Ino… is it weird if I don't do these kinds of things on vacation? I mean… you know…" Naruto said worriedly.

"Hmmm… well usually the couples that go on holidays will have a more passionate relationship. What's wrong? Is anything else that's bothering you?"

"Well… lately our kisses lasted much longer than usual and they're really passionate too…" Naruto said with a light blush.

'Ah… French kissing?' Ino thought in her head.

"If this goes on, I think we can take our relationship to the next level… though its not that I don't like this feeling and I really like him too but…" Naruto looked down in deep thought. 'I'm really scared…' Naruto thought as he shifted to his other foot.

"You can't push yourself like this! You need to tell Sasuke." Ino frowned.

"But… if he doesn't like what I say then wont he hate me?"

"Idiot. If he hated you then that means he's not worthy of you! Isn't it better to discover what kind of a person he is before it's too late?" Ino crossed her arms and stared hard at Naruto. "If it really did end between the two of you then I'll introduce you to some new guys. Plus the trip is still a long time to come so don't worry so much."

"Yeah… you're right Ino." Naruto said with a small smile.

"What's that?" Ino said as she leaned forward toward Naruto.

"Oh, this is a list of things to buy. I need towels, toothpaste, toothbrush, a duffle bag, band aids, soap-"

"You don't need all that crap! The hotel has dozens of those! All you need are sexy-hot clothes and sexy-hot swim trunks!" Ino said as she grabbed the paper from Naruto.

* * *

"Even if we decided to go to Okinawa, we don't know where to go from there." Sasuke said as he looked over the brochures. He looked over to Naruto who had his face buried in a magazine. "Naruto?"

'So these are the things couples do?' Naruto thought as he read an article on relationships.

"Hey! What are you reading?" Sasuke spoke as he leaned over the small table and rested his head on his grossed arms. Naruto's eyes widened and blushed a deep red.

"Nothing! I- I'm just looking at some swim trunks!"

"Oh…" Sasuke wasn't buying it and pressed forward. "Oh yeah, didn't Ino go with you to buy some trunks?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah but I didn't find anything to buy…"

"Really?" Sasuke smiled. "Then I'll go with you this time and I'll pick out the one I like on you." Sasuke smirked.

"N-no!" Naruto shouted.

...

"Then it's decided. We'll go here after arriving at Okinawa." Sasuke said as he pointed at the brochure.

"Alright." Naruto said as he and Sasuke paid the waitress and left the café.

* * *

Naruto counted all the money he has been saving and laid it out. 'It looks like it's not enough.'

"_You can go on the trip if you pay for your own expenses! I will also not permit you to stay behind in school!"_

Naruto thought about what his mother has said and sighed. 'I'll have to borrow some money this time…

"Hey sis…" Naruto said as he cracked open the door and stuck his head in.

"Sorry can't help you there. I have to go on a trip too." Kyuubi replied as she fixed her makeup in the mirror.

Naruto fell back onto his bed and put the pillow over his head and gave a frustrated yell. Naruto then decided he needed to talk to Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke? I umm... well."

"A job?" Sasuke asked as he took off his hat.

Naruto went over to Sasuke's part time job at a gas station/ car repairs.

Sasuke frowned. "Why do you need a job?"

"Well because I need money for the trip and since it's a long time from now…" Naruto tried to explain. Naruto new Sasuke was a bit too possessive but he had to try.

"Well then I'll pay half. You don't need to borrow it's my treat." Sasuke tried to persuade the blonde who frowned and shook his head.

"No. I can't have you pay every time when I buy something!" Naruto pouted.

"So what? I like paying for you." Sasuke said as he leaned down to stare at Naruto.

"But Sasuke lives by himself and works for himself too, right?" Naruto said. "I want to earn my own money and go on the trip with you."

Sasuke looked long and hard at Naruto and sighed. "I understand… but you have to go to school, and not be late at work."

"No worries! In my spare time, away from school." Naruto smiled.

"Then… where is this place?"

"I'm working at a restaurant called Anno Mirage." Naruto replied. "Do you know this place? I don't know a lot because Ino introduced me to the place. She works there too and said the pays pretty good."

"Wait! No, absolutely not. You can't work there." Sasuke said with force.

"What? Why!?" Naruto shouted. "You just said yes a while ago." Naruto mumbled. "Fine. I decided I won't go on the trip unless I make my own money."

Sasuke's brow twitched as he looked at the frowning blonde. "Alright. I'll let you go only under one condition. You must always wear your glasses. Can you do that? Because it's dangerous there."

"What?" Naruto said in confusion.

* * *

"Welcome!" a waitress shouted as the customers came in. the waitresses were dressed in a frilly looking short dress and the men there drooled over them. The surprising thing also is that men and women drooled over the male waitresses too.

"I see now." Naruto mumbled. 'Man he's possessive…'

"Ah, Naruto, she will be helping you. Ask her anything if you have any trouble." The restaurants owner said as he introduced her and left.

"Nice to meet you-" Naruto turned to speak but stopped.

"I knew I've seen you somewhere before." She spoke as she glared at Naruto like he was an eye sore.

'No way! It's Sakura!' Naruto backed away with his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Naruto?" the manager said with worry.

"No, nothing. I just felt a chill is all…"

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura said. "Ugly! What's up with your glasses." Sakura chuckled. Naruto stared at her and sighed.

'Why me?' Naruto thought.

* * *

"So how was work?" Sasuke asked as he held Naruto's hand and walked down the sidewalk.

"It was alright." 'Even though Sakura is working there' "Oh yeah! I felt really weird when you told me to wear my glasses though."

"Really? Well it's for your own protection too you know. I bet none of the customers talked to you." Sasuke chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint you but some of the customers said I was cute." Naruto said angrily. "Besides you, someone actually said I was cute!" Naruto said. 'Pay back.' Was all Naruto could think about. "I'm so happy! I'm really cute after all!" Naruto said as he smiled up to Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto passionately. Sasuke snaked his hand up Naruto's back and caressed his neck pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Everyone around couldn't help but stare and blush at the kissing duo. Sasuke pulled away.

"Stop kidding around like that." Sasuke said seriously with a possessive look in his onyx eyes.

Naruto covered his lips with his hand and blushed deeply. 'Is Sasuke… mad?'

"Give me your hand." Sasuke said as he reached out to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and reached for his hands. 'Only a month till our vacation!' Naruto thought happily as he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

* * *

**We'll you know what to do. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairings:** Sasunaru and others later on

**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters

Plot from 'Kare First Love'

**A/N: **Well here goes another chapter! Enjoy! =D

.~.~.

"Jeez Naruto! You're such a nerd. Reading even while taking your break!" Sakura shouted as she picked up a tray filled with sweets and drinks. "Help bring these out since you have time." Sakura said as she shoved the tray into Naruto's hands.

'God working for her sucks! But for the money…I have to cope' Naruto thought as he walked out of the kitchen and into the somewhat crowded restaurant.

"What the-!? Where's Sakura? We want Sakura!" the male customer shouted angrily at Naruto sighed and took a breath as he passed his table.

"Here's your order." Naruto politely said.

"Ah, thank you." Naruto looked up to the voice to see a black haired woman with glasses.

"No problem." Naruto said with a smile. The woman looked up and smiled as well.

"Hi, I'm Karin. What's a young boy like you working here for?" she smiled up at Naruto.

"Oh… ummm… I'm saving up for a vacation with my boyfriend." Naruto said happily.

'A boy?' Karin thought as she raised a brow. "Who's this boyfriend you're so worked up for?" she asked curiously.

"Sasuke." Naruto replied hugging the empty tray lightly. Karin's eyes widened at the name.

"Sasuke… Uchiha?" Karin asked disbelievingly. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Naruto said wonderingly but shrugged it off. "But we're going with other people too." Naruto added quickly.

"Naruto!" an annoyed voice shouted. Sakura crossed her arms, tapped her feet on the ground and glared at Naruto from across the store.

"Oh! I have to go. Nice to meet you." Naruto said as he bowed his head slightly and hurried back to Sakura.

Karin stared after the blonde and frowned.

.~.~.

"Karin?" Sasuke said shocked.

"That was what she said. She was really nice and I told her about our vacation plan." Sasuke walked without a word which worried the blonde. "I shouldn't have told her?" Naruto asked questionly looking up to Sasuke.

"It… it's alright." Sasuke said as he stopped walking.

'Wha? I get the feeling that everything's not alright…' Naruto thought as he shifted awkwardly. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as arms embraced him. "Sasuke…?" Naruto said softly, worried about the raven. Sasuke brought his head back and looked into Naruto's endless skies of blue and leaned in slowly. "Sas…" a loud rumble interrupted the couple, stopping their movements.

A black Mercedes stopped with a screech in front of the couple engulfing Sasuke and Naruto in light. A man in a suit stepped out and walked toward Sasuke and Naruto.

'He looks like an older Sasuke…' Naruto thought as he slightly grabbed Sasuke's sleeves and watched as the older man got closer.

"Sasuke." Madara spoke. He glared at his son and then at Naruto who clung to Sasuke's sleeves.

_SLAP!_

Naruto stared in shock at the person he assumed was Sasuke's father in terror. Naruto stepped back slightly behind Sasuke.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke said in anger as he glared at his father who glared back with more authority.

"I heard you were going on a trip-and with boy!? Are you trying to break your mother's heart?" Madara hissed as he grabbed Sasuke roughly by the arm and dragged him to the awaiting car. "You decide too many things on your own! Now get in the car!"

"Let me go!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to get out of his fathers grip. Naruto blinked away his shock and shouted after his boyfriend in fear and worry.

"Sasuke!" Naruto stared into the cars open door to see the woman he met earlier sitting in it staring at Naruto from the side. 'K-Karin!? But how-why!?' Naruto watched as Sasuke was pulled into the car which then drove away from the stunned blonde.

.~.~.

"Yup that's his dad alright." Neji said as he sipped his tea.

"So it was his dad?" Naruto said as he put both elbows on the café table.

"Uh-huh." Naruto's face saddened.

"You told me he's at his parent's house? I can't reach him on his cell, I'm really worried…" Naruto said as he slumped in his chair.

"He's fine." Neji tried to insure.

"But why did they take Sasuke away!?" Sai shouted. "Even if his dad was against him moving out… but this time he went overboard!" Sai said as he shoved a piece of cake into his mouth.

"I'm not quit sure myself but he seemed to be angry that Sasuke and I were going out." Naruto said sadly.

"Is that the reason?" Sai said as he turned to Neji.

"You should know since you guys are related idiot."

"Hey! Its not my fault… his dad scares the shit out of me when I was smaller. I never wanted to see him again!" Sai shuddered at the memories.

"So that's it?" Naruto butted in.

"Sasuke didn't tell you? You're his boyfriend, he didn't tell you about it at all?" Sai asked.

"Sai just shut the fuck up. Sasuke has his own way of thinking and they've just started dating." Neji said.

"But he's his boyfriend! He should tell him this stuff." Sai mumbled.

"Naruto look here." Neji said. Naruto turned at Neji's voice and saw that he was pointing out side the window to a huge building. "That building is one of Sasuke's fathers's building." Naruto stared up at the towering building. "Sasuke may be just another ordinary guy but he's actually very complicated. His fathers the head of that company and Sasuke's brother was supposed to take over but he ran off with some guy, so now he wants Sasuke to inherit the business."

.~.~.

"_The number you have dialed is not available"_

Naruto let out a big sigh and snapped his cell shut. 'I don't know anything about Sasuke at all. Sasuke being the son of the head of a big company.' Naruto looked up from the sidewalk to the huge company building sticking out from the other smaller buildings. 'Even though we felt so close every time, even though I'm his boyfriend… Sasuke feels I'm someone who can't be trusted with importing things…' Naruto thought s he walked toward Sasuke's apartment. "Ah? Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at the lighted apartment and ran up the stairs to Sasuke door. Naruto turned the knob and swung the door open. "Sasuke?" Naruto called out. Naruto walked down the dark hallway to the bright room. "No ones here? But the door was open..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he picked up Sasuke's camera that was left on his bed with pictures spread out him.

"What are you doing here?" A voice spoke.

"Y-you." Naruto stuttered as a tear slid down his cheeks. "Ah, Was Sasuke here? Where is he?" Naruto said in a panic as he hugged the camera closer. Karin stared at Naruto who stared back with worried eyes.

"He's at home" she spat as she looked down at the saddened blonde. She then spotted the camera and snatched it out of Naruto's hands angrily. "You don't have to worry."

"Ah, wait-" Naruto's eyes widened as she threw the camera harshly into the trash can beside the corner of the room. "What are you doing!?" Naruto screamed as he dashed over and picked up Sasuke's camera.

"It's because of this _thing_, things turned out the way they did. That's why he's the same. This thing will make Sasuke _just_ like him." She said to the confused blonde. She walked toward Naruto and stopped. "Give it to me." She said. Naruto shook his head and hugged it closely.

"Why!? This camera is one of Sasuke's most important things!" Naruto yelled.

"You don't know anything at all." Karin spoke. Naruto glared up at her.

"But… no…" Naruto said softly. Karin stared down at Naruto who started to slowly rise up from the wooden floor.

"Whatever." She said as she turned and walked out the door.

Naruto sighed in relief and slumped down on the couch. 'That Karin girl… why is she doing this? Who is she?' suddenly Naruto heard a clink and looked down to see half the cameras lens on the ground. "Oh, crap! You gotta be kidding me…" Naruto rushed home and ran into his room. He opened his desk drawer and rummaged through it. "Found it." Naruto said softly as he held up the stick super glue. He uncapped it and picked up the half lens carefully. "OW!" Naruto stared down at his cut up fingers. "It didn't work…" Naruto sat at the edge of his bed and looked out his window. 'I was so anxious to know more about Sasuke's family but now I feel more hurt and worried. What am I supposed to do? What can I do for Sasuke?' Naruto picked up the camera and held it securely in his arms. "I really want to hear your voice…" Naruto whispered.

.~.~.

**A week later**

"You can't be serious. Your gonna buy a new one!?" Ino Said a bit annoyed as she held the camera up. "You even hurt your hands to fix it? You are an idiot."

"Well I couldn't fix it myself Ino." Naruto huffed as he straightened up his uniform.

"Naruto listen to me closely." Ino said slowly. "Something of _his_ broke, _not_ yours, _his_. If you do this what about the traveling fees?"

"No worries! If I work a bit more it'll all be fine! There's time anyway." Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura burst through the door. "What are you doing!? Go out there and get the customers orders!" Sakura said as she glared at Ino and Naruto.

"Why don't you do your job Sakura! It's his break!" Ino shouted.

"Ino chill." Naruto said as he grabbed a tray and strolled out into the café. Sakura followed and stuck her tongue at Ino who brought up his hand and stuck her middle finger at her.

.~.~.

"It's so late…" Naruto said as he walked down the dark empty sidewalk.

"Hey you alone?" a male voice spoke. "It's dangerous at this time of night. Let me take you home he said as he rode up on his motorcycle next to Naruto who stiffened up. Naruto took a big gulp and quickly grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"No thank you." Naruto quickly walked off. 'Oh my god, a pervert!' Naruto thought as he quickened his pace.

"Wait!" the male shouted as he jumped off his motorcycle and grabbed Naruto by the arm.

"Let go!" Naruto shouted as he struggled against him.

"Calm down! It's me!"

"No!-"

"Naruto!" he said as he got a hold of Naruto's wrist and took off the helmet revealing obsidian eyes and raven hair.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he flung himself into Sasuke's arms. Naruto rubbed his head into Sasuke's shirt as his eyes began to water. "W-wait… what are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered as he looked up to Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said softly s he brushed his fingers on Naruto's cheeks. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and snuggled into him. Sasuke brought up his hand and caressed Naruto's back. Naruto's face reddened when Sasuke brought both his hands to Naruto's up and squeezed them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily as he shoved Sasuke away. "I was so worried about you!" Naruto shouted as he lowered his head letting his bangs cover his eyes. Sasuke took a step to Naruto and raised his head with pale fingers.

"I'm sorry I made you worry…" Sasuke said as he left Naruto's face and brought up his bandaged hand. "And for these wounds…" he added as he kissed each finger making Naruto blush more.

"How…?"

"Ino told me. Well she yelled to me anyway." Sasuke chuckled. "My camera… you saved it. Thank you." Naruto brought up his hands, covered his mouth and began to cry uncontrollably. "Its all right now, I wont ever disappear suddenly again so you don't have to worry." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Now stop crying. Say something." He said as he brushed Naruto's gold locks back revealing blurry blue eyes.

"W-when I couldn't s-see you I r-r-really wanted to hear your v-voice." Naruto said as his voice began to crack. Sasuke caressed his cheeks and kissed his forehead sweetly.

.~.~.

"Naruto, our seats are over here." Sasuke said as he pointed toward them. Naruto walked down the aisle of the plane and sat next to Sasuke.

"Hey when we go there lets go diving." Naruto said as he looked into the brochures.

"As long as I get to see you in those tight swim trunks i picked out." Sasuke smiled pervertedly. Naruto shook his head and smiled at Sasuke's childish antics. Naruto's smile soon faded as he watched Sasuke look out the planes window with distant eyes. 'I wonder if this vacation was such a good idea…' Naruto thought as he looked to his left to see an annoyed Ino with Sai and Neji, who was stuck in the middle of their bickering. Naruto smiled lightly. 'We'll let's find out…' Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes listening to his friends argue and Sasuke hum as he leaned his cheeks atop Naruto's head.

.~.~.

**Yay! Sasuke escaped from his parents house! I know its short but to make up for it I'll make it longer in the next chapter about their whole vacation! So chapter ten will be all about their vacation together, I also need to know who you think should be paired up with Itachi and I'm starting to feel bad about Sai too so if you come up for any for Sai or Itachi, tell me. I hoped you enjoyed this chappie! Review!**


End file.
